More than one change
by Yasric M. S
Summary: In the fight against the newborns vampires, the Cullen made a mistake. They left Bella unprotected and she started the change...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting this story, I hope you like the little changes. This story is going to be on Bella's point of view**

**More than one change**

In the fight against the newborns vampires, The Cullens made a mistake. They left Bella unprotected and Victoria bit her. Jasper killed Victoria, but there was nothing left to do than let Bella change into a vampire.

…

The pain was unbearable, it felt like my body was on fire and I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't move or talk and I couldn't even open my eyes

I tried to distract myself from the pain hearing my surroundings; a door opening, steps, breathings, voices, the wind, I tried everything but nothing distracted me.

Time passed slowly, and the fire moved from my head, arms and legs to my chest; my heart started went wild and the pain was worst than before. It felt as if my heart was going to explode. I felt like I was going to die and then I did. My heart stood still and the seven vampires I knew were in the room stopped moving, but still feel them and hear them in a certain way.

I had a weird feeling about it.

I tried to open my eyes and I was surprised when I did it, I could control every part of my body. I was also surprised because I could see, smell, feel and hear everything, and when I say everything, I mean it; I could read their minds and could feel them, just like Edward and Jasper do.

I noticed it when I was thinking to myself what were they thinking about me. The good thing, I could turn it on and off. Suddenly, I felt like I was being pulled by some kind of force; I was having a vision, like Alice…

_**Vision**_

_**There was Edward and he was walking toward me, asking me if I was ok, then Jasper asked me why I was feeling so anxious but wasn't feeling thirsty. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were expecting for me to say something and Alice looked at me confused and nervous.**_

And then everything I saw started to happen, it was like a really big déjà vu.

So before Edward could finish his question I answered him. …

"Edward, I'm fine" my voice startled me a little, it was soft but luring, a refined version of my human voice "Well, better than fine, I'm perfect and Jasper I'm anxious because I sort of find out my gift. I think I can absorb others vampire's powers. I'm a mind reader, an empath and a seer. I just had a vision of this moment. I have your powers and I have the feeling that I can do much more than that, but I don't know what or how?" they were speechless and their minds were confused just like their feelings… of course Emmett was the first one to talk.

"My little sis is awesome" he yelled and gave me a quick bear hug, thank God I am not human anymore, because that would have killed me. I then looked at Carlisle, his fascination was raising fast

"That's unheard of. Bella after you hunted I would like to see what you can do" he said and I nodded. Esme was next

"My daughter, how you feel?" she was always worried for her children, she was so happy and now I know what Jasper has to endure with them…

"Like I said, I'm great" I smiled at her, even when I started to feel that something was wrong, I mean, Alice wasn't herself, she was feeling guilty and was worried, she was also singing in her head a song I've never heard before and Edward was just like her but remembering Clare de Lune… that was strange… Then Jasper surprised me by saying…

"I always knew you were very special, darlin' this just confirms it" If I was human, I knew I would've been blushing, but of course he knew it, he's an empath after all, it made him laugh and the sound of it made me feel joyful, then it made me feel embarrassed because I knew he felt it, but he just replaced the feeling with a wave of happiness.

We locked eyes, a thing I only did with Edward (at the beginning of our relationship) and I realized that with Jasper was stronger the connection I felt… I have seen Edward with my new eyes and I didn't feel attracted to him, well, if I was being honest, I haven't felt that way in a long time.

Lately I've been feeling drawn to Jasper instead. And it's not just in a friendly way, but I would never do anything that might damage the friendship between Alice and me or my relationship with Edward. Actually, before the news from the battle I was thinking of ending my relation with Edward, but I was scared the whole family would leave me again, so I stay quiet. Then I got the courage to tell him and Victoria came back. I didn't want to make things worst in the house by telling them I wanted to break up with him, but now that I'm a vampire I'm going to tell him the truth, I don't want to ended up hurting him, by leaving in a lie.

Anyway, with my new eyes Jasper was even beautiful (hotter) than with my mortal eyes. He had the same blond hair, wavy and messy, so lustrous, I wanted to touch it. I could see clearly his scars; they made him more irresistible to my eyes. They showed me how brave he was; I wanted to kiss every scar he had. I needed to control myself.

Jasper was watching me weird now; damn it, he was feeling my lust towards him; I have to stay in control of my emotions. I took a deep breath and it even though it felt shallow, it calmed me… then if Jasper's comment surprised me, imagine what I felt when I heard Rosalie's thoughts, she was watching me worried and anxious, so I got curious and read her thoughts; I don't know why but I had a hunch to protect Rose's mind and the coolest thing was that I could do it. Meaning, I have a shield too, but that was obvious since Edward never could read my mind.

"Rose I can't hear your thoughts, what are you doing?" Edward asked her astonished. Rose looked at me and thought

'Is it you Bella?' and I nodded

'Good, keep doing whatever thing you're doing. I need to tell you something but I couldn't because Edward was hearing; now is the time. I know you think that I didn't like you because you were human and I was jealous and also because you wanted to be turn into a vampire, but it wasn't the reason why; I did not want you to become a vampire just for Edward, because he's not right for you, he doesn't love you'

"What?" I asked confused and was pull by another vision, but this one was different; were several fragments from different times, I was human in all them; I could see the past too and it sucked.

_**Visions**_

**_Edward and Alice were kissing; Edward and Alice gazing each other lovingly in front of me and Jasper. Edward and Alice having sex and telling each other how much they love one to another_.**

I gasped… What the hell... it was so sick... and to think that I was trying to protect their feelings.

I knew my emotions were all over the place and I couldn't care less. Everyone was watching me and asking me why I yelled. There were too much noise and I had to concentrate too much…

"Guys, could you please let me alone with Jasper, Edward and Alice? Just for a minute, I'll explain it later" Emmett was going to say something when Rosalie hit him in the back of his head and told him to leave. I gave Rose a small smile and she did the same; I heard her mind 'I'm sorry' was all she was thinking. I nodded and then she left. Esme came to me and gave me a hug and left with Carlisle who just pointed to his head, I read his thoughts 'Welcome daughter'. "Thanks, dad"

Edward and Alice were tensed and Jasper was feeling it… They were still singing.

"Just stop" I told them with the coldest voice I could bear. But they didn't.

"Bella, darling, your emotions are all over the place. I think you are starting to affect Edward and Alice because they are feeling the same, do you want me to calm you down?" Jasper asked me, but I told him to wait with my hand. Alice and Edward were chanting in their minds 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry' but what made me lose my cool was what Edward thought next 'But I couldn't stop falling in love with her' ha, he couldn't!

"But you could stop the lies, you betrayed me Edward, you could've broken up with me before all this, but you didn't, you choose to keep lying. You asked me to marry you, and even after I told you a thousand times no, you keep insisting. Why? You know what hurts the most is not that you don't love me anymore, it's that you lie to me, to Jasper, to all your family" I was shouting at this point

"Darlin'?" Jasper called for me "What are you talking about?"

"Jasper, I'm not affecting them. I found out just a minute ago that I can see the past too, so Edward and Alice, you can stop chanting in your heads, I already know everything. I saw everything" Their faces were priceless, that if it wasn't for the fact that I was mad like hell I would've laughed. Jasper didn't know what I was talking about, but he was about to.

"Bella, what are you saying, I don't get it" I took his hands in mine and sent him a wave of calm

"Darlin', don't do that, don't calm me down, just explain"

Edward was thinking in that moment that he couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts, so he figured out that it was one of my powers what blocked him… I put my forehead on Jasper's

"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you" my voice broke like I've been crying, and in certain way I was, only without tears.

I showed the visions from the past. Don't ask me how I knew I could do that because I don't have the answer, I just knew I could.

Confusion, betray, anger and pain was emanating from Jasper.

"But you were human in all those visions, that means they were lovers since a long time ago" then he looked at Alice with disgust and anger.

"Why, Alice? If you didn't love me anymore, you should have told me or showed me. I knew we weren't mates and even though I'm not in love with you anymore, I still loved you as my best friend, my confident. I respected you. What an empath am I! My _**wife**_ was cheating on me with my _**brother**_ and I have to wait for his _**fiancé**_ to be turned into a vampire to know it… what the hell?" Jasper said then Alice started talking

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really am sorry. I also consider you my best friend, it's just, I love Edward, I can't live without him and I couldn't stop it from happening, but I'm truly sorry for lying to you, I knew I had to tell you, but I guess this was the easy way, I didn't want to lose you, or hurt you…"

"Easy? You didn't want to hurt me? And what the hell you think you just did, I would prefer a clean break than your lies… I knew our relationship changed years ago, so if you had told me, everything would be different, I'm just pissed because you lied to me! And Edward how could you have done this to Bella ah? How?" Edward then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella; you can feel how sorry I am" and it was true, but then he tried to touch me and I didn't want his hands on me; I felt a rush of energy and the next thing I knew was that Edward had been thrown to a wall by something invisible. I guess it was me, yeah, another power (notice the sarcasm). Alice sprinted to him to help him get up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I could do that. I just didn't want you to touch me" I whispered with my eyes closed trying to calm myself.

"It's ok, I deserved it" he said.

"No, you deserved much more than that" said Jasper "both of you deserved more than that" then Jasper took my hands in his and sent me calming waves and I did the same to him; we both had sad smiles in our faces… twenty seconds later I felt a tug in my head, Edward was calling for me with his mind

'Bella?' He said, so I guess he just wanted to have this conversation in our mind, that way the others wouldn't be able to hear it, but I wanted Jasper to hear it too, so I didn't let go of his hand and I will him to listen. Jasper and Edward were surprised and Alice was confused but she didn't ask.

'What?' we asked him mind to mind. I didn't know how I was controlling my powers. I was letting my instincts about them free and it worked. He was more than surprised when he heard me, but regained control and started talking again.

'Bella, Jasper, we are really sorry and we hope that one day you could forgive us. Alice and I are going to go to Canada, to Denali right now, please, tell the others that we're sorry for all the lies, because we are' I bet if he could, he would've been crying, he was so ashamed of himself, but still projecting his love towards Alice.

Jasper nodded and Edward and Alice jumped trough the window and left in his Volvo. Five minutes passed, we were in the same spot and Jasper was still holding my hand.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't notice it"

'You still are holding it' I thought to him. It was easier than talking

"I know; it's just that I really don't want to let you go" he said. And for some reason it pissed me a bit… doesn't he trust me?

"Jazz, if you're so worried that I'll lose control without your calming waves…" Jasper cut me up putting one of his fingers in my lips, shutting me.

"That's not the reason; I stop projecting five minutes ago; I just don't want to let you go" he started to make little circles in my hand with his fingers and it felt amazing, then, he dropped the finger he had on my lips slowly. It felt amazing.

Jasper's eyes started to get dark and I realized that he was feeling my lust and now my embarrassment too…

'Darlin', don't feel like that. Can't you tell that I'm feeling the same way you do, but without the embarrassment?" in that moment I felt everything he was feeling for me, the love, lust and desire. I didn't notice it before because I was feeling the same emotions and I though I was projecting. I didn't know what to say, we just stood there, looking at each other. Two more minutes passed and I realized my shield was surrounding the room, so I dropped it; in that instant I started to hear Emmett's thoughts. He was really annoyed because he couldn't hear anything from upstairs; he was also feeling worried and curious…

"Emmett" was all I said and Jasper's face fell, I felt his pain and confusion…

"What? I'm Jasper!" he said… he was so cute

'I know you are Jasper, silly" I laughed… "I just wanted to tell you that Emmett is impatience and want to know what happened, they didn't hear anything because I put my shield around the bedroom'

"Oh ok, wow, now _you can_ feel my embarrassment"

"I know" I said and then I winked at him… "Now come on, we have a lot explaining to do" I let go of his hand and started to walk down the stairs, he was in shock…

'Wait up for me darling' he said in his mind and "I blushed" or at least I felt the way I did when I used to blush, and he knew it…

'What, Sugar?' my embarrassment was getting higher

'I like the way that I make her feel' he thought

'Jazz, I heard that… stop it… please!' I sent it to him with my entire mind. He laughed but stopped

'Ok, let's go' he said and we went downstairs…

"Finally" Emmett yelled and Rose hit him in the back of his head

"Sorry. I guess I didn't have to yell, right?"

"You think?" Rose asked him sarcastically

"So what happened? Where are Edward and Alice?" Emmett asked… well, everyone was asking the same thing in their heads…

'Bella, can you show them what happened the same way you showed me the visions before? It'll be easier that way' Jasper thought to me

"Sure, I can do that" I said out loud

"What can you do?" Esme asked me confused

"Jasper told me to do this" I told her and then showed them everything that happened upstairs

"What the hell...! They did that to you guys? I'm so going to kill Edward; he can't hurt my little sis and walk away" Emmett looked furious, and I wondered what he was thinking, I shouldn't have, because that caused a vision

_**Vision**_

_**Emmett was hitting Edward really hard and then he started to take off his arms and other body parts that I'm sure Alice wouldn't be happy if Edward didn't have it…**_

"Gross, Emmett I didn't want to see that, God!" it was repulsing

"What, darling, what did you see?" Jasper asked me 'I can feel your disgust, what is it?'

"This, Emmett made me see this, gross" I took his hand and showed him

"Emmett, come on" he was pissed… "Be careful with what you decide to do, I don't want my Bella watching that kind of sick thin'…"Jasper said with his southern accent that made my desire go higher. He was passing his fingers for my forehead, I think he just wanted to make the image go away, he was feeling very worry for me, and it was cute.

"Your Bella?" Rose and Esme asked at the same time. Emmett just thought 'what the hell' and Carlisle was just laughing. I mean, _Carlisle_ our father figure was just laughing in his head, _Hard_… Jasper expression was like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide open.

"I'm your Bella?" I asked him playing innocent, but I knew he could feel my amused.

"I… I meant… I meant to say Bella?" I could feel his concern and his embarrassment. I was curious so I read his thoughts 'I messed it up, she doesn't like me. Shut… she can hear me… Back in the civil war, soldiers…'

"Jasper, stop thinking about the civil war, it's ok, my Jasper, you can call me "your Bella" whenever you want to" That spike his love and lust, I guess he likes his new nickname…

"Are you two flirting?" Emmett said breaking our moment…

"Emmett, shut up" Esme chastised him, which surprised me and then Rose hit him on his head, which didn't.

"Rose, babe, you have to stop doing that..!"

"I'll stop when you stop being an idiot, babe..!"

"Then I guess I'll have to get use to it..!" Emmett murmured, making we laughed.

"We're just joking" Jasper told him 'Yes, we're flirtin' " he thought

"What Jasper said" I said. I looked at Jasper and projected at him a wave of love, lust and amusement and he did the same… we're going to have so much fun with my powers

**This story was driving me crazy the way it was, so I decided to change it and see if you like it this way. If you review, I'll keep it up, but if you don't I won't update it; I still want to keep writing it so please, tell me what you think by reviewing it… Yasric!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, SM does. I just dream about it**

**I received several reviews for my new chapter one, which made me happy, so thank you very much. Thanks to that I posted this second chapter. I also rewrote this one, so now it's going to take a couple of days to update this again, because I'm only starting to write the third chapter from nothing. Hope you like where this is going**

…

"Yeah, right; you're not fooling anybody" Emm said shaking his head, but then he got excited "Anyway… Jasper, let go of Bella's hand for a second… I want her to show me how she threw Edward without moving...!" Emmett!

"No" Jasper said seriously and tightened his hold on my hand.

"It's ok, cowboy" I said to him

"I can't" he said and then he thought 'I feel like, if I let you go you're going to disappear, I'm freaking out… I can't, I don't want to let you go…' that made me smile, that and all those fuzzy feelings he was sending my way

"Ok, then don't" I said and then I thought 'Don't ever let me go' Then I sent him _my fuzzy feelings_…

"I'm sorry, Emm. I'll show you later" He was feeling a little disappointed.

"Ok. But at least stop sending out those emotions, we can feel it; and also stop the mind to mind conversations, it's annoying" Emmett was upset about those things "and talk to us more, both of you…!" ok, he was a little more than upset.

"Sorry Emm, it's just so natural to be like this with Jazz. I'll try, though" I said and he smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'll try too, but I can't promise" Jasper was looking at me with a grin.

"It's ok, I'm that way with Rosie, too" he hugged Rose, then he thought 'It must be because we're also mates'

"Mates, what do you mean with that?" I asked, projecting my confusion to him, but Jasper was the one who answered.

"Well darling, we vampires mate for life; when we find our soul mate, the other half we can't live without, we get possessive of that vampire…" he said thoughtful "wow, I never thought I would say this, but Emmett is right; we are soul mates. You are my other half, I can't live without you sugar…!" Jasper said it with such emotion that I couldn't describe it… but it felt great then he thought 'I'm so lucky, I have the most beautiful, smart, kind and powerful mate, she's perfect'

"Ha…! You're really funny, Jasper" Emmett was acting like he was offended but I could feel he really wasn't. He was proud of himself actually, because he was the first one to notice about the mating thing. I looked at him and thought.

'I know you're not mad' he was shook to hear me but still smiled… then I look at Jasper.

'I'm not perfect' I thought to him and he shrugged his shoulders "How didn't we notice this before… I don't understand… I'm confused and my throat is starting to burn...!" I was scratching my throat… it wasn't that bad, but it was annoying me. The little hitch plus everything else were driving me crazy.

"Damn it, I forgot to feed you. I'm sorry, I'm supposed to take care of you and I'm not doing it…" he said was feeling guilty "It's just that you are so civilized. I forgot for a moment that you are a newborn and haven't feed even once, sorry darlin'" Jazz told me taking my hands in his so I wouldn't hurt myself, he was feeling too bad about it, so I sent him my understanding.

"Cowboy, it is ok… _**I **_forgot it too, and I am the newborn, it's not like it is killing me; I'm already like, half dead" I joked and projected my humor, they guys laughed but he didn't… I searched his mind.

'I'm not a good mate… I don't deserve her; she's too good for someone like me…'

'Jasper… don't you think that again or for heaven's sakes, I'm going to hurt you, I mean it cowboy... we are mates, which means we are perfect for each other…' I scolded him

I could feel he was amused by me hurting him, and I also knew he didn't believe me completely. Thank God Carlisle felt it too and gave him the reassuring he needed.

"Jasper, son, that's understandable. I remember when I changed Esme. I didn't take her hunting fast enough because I was dealing with the mating process, so she threw me against the window. You remember, dear?" Carlisle asked her with a soft smile...

"Yes, I remember. I was fine for a while, of course I wasn't as civilized as Bella... but then I was feeling the burning in my throat and Carlisle didn't seem to noticed, so I did the first thing I thought... I threw him against the window; I was so embarrassed... I felt the pull towards Carlisle since I woke up... I knew I couldn't live without him... but I thought that because I threw him through the window he wouldn't want me anymore... imagine my surprise when he just laughed and said he was sorry and then took my hand and also took me hunting… I guess the newborn vampire accepts what's feeling and the older vampire think about it too much" Esme said smiling and taking Carlisle's hand.

"I think you are right dear" he agreed and gave her a kiss on her forehead; then he spoke again.

"We think our feelings too much and you go with them without second thoughts because you're more instinctual at the time" Carlisle told us. Then Emmett gave his point of view.

"All I know is that when I woke up like this" he said pointing to himself "with this ache in my throat that felt so bad, like I was burning in hell, was that it couldn't be so bad, because since the moment I saw Rosie I knew we were meant to be, and if I needed to "be in hell" to be with her, then so be it" that made Rose smiled "I'm glad she'd changed me; I had an angel by my side who brought me before God, who later on I found out was Carlisle" he murmured the last part and we laughed about it; it was so classic of Emmett to think that, then he continued "and she saved me because she wanted me... in the instant I saw her, she was my everything and she still is, I didn't worry about my hunger for a couple hours, until I really was going crazy and I couldn't focus anymore and was starting to yell "the fire" " cue to laugh "she noticed I was thirsty, so she said she was sorry for not taking me hunting before and took me hunting then..." then was Rose's turn to give her point of view.

"I knew the second I saw Emmett mauled by a bear I couldn't let him die…" she said caressing Emmett "I didn't know him, but I felt it and that was enough for me, there weren't second thoughts, I knew he was for me. So I took him to Carlisle and he changed him. I forgot to feed him because he was acting as if nothing had happened, he was joking with me as if he knew me forever and I was delighted with him. When he started screaming "the fire" was when I realized that he was in pain. I told him I was sorry and took him hunting, later on I was feeling bad about it, so Carlisle and Esme told me their mating experience and Carlisle said that at least Emmett didn't threw me trough a window... and I understood... it's common for the oldest vampire to forget feeding its newborn mate when they are so consumed by it, until the newborn remembers the burning and react... so now you know what you are going through it's normal... so stop blaming yourself... everything is the way it suppose to be...!" Rose told us with a soft smile

"See, everything is normal, you don't have to punish yourself for it…" I told Jasper.

"Ok, darling, you are right, but now let me take you hunting… we'll feel better after it…" he was leading me to the front door, when I stopped him.

"Wait a minute"

"What is it, sugar?" he asked worried

'Carlisle is feeling curious; I think he wants to ask us something'

'You don't know what it is?'

'No, my mind reading ability is off, I feel like I'm an intruder if I do it. I only hear yours almost all the time, when you are thinking to me or when you're thinking too hard, it's like if I know when to hear your thoughts. I feel I tug inside my head"

'I'm glad you can control it. Maybe we should ask him what he wants'

'Ok… you do it' I pushed him towards Carlisle and he rolled his eyes

"Carlisle" Jasper called him

"Yes, son"

"Is there something you want to ask? We can feel your curiosity!" Jasper said.

"Yes, but it can wait, go ahead and take Bella hunting… we can talk later on… don't worry…!" said Carlisle.

"Ok… we'll be right back"

"Take your time and be careful" Esme told us…

'Let's hunt my Bella' Jasper came back to me and we took off

When we were outside, we started running side by side, holding hands. Jasper guided me into the forest, up to the mountain; it was so exciting to run with my new abilities… Now I know why they liked the speed so much. I felt so free. I might look like a crazy vampire because I was smiling so big. We ran for a while until we got to a clearing.

"Ok, darling, what do you want for your first meal? We have deer, mountain lions and bears!" Jasper said, he was so excited about it that it was contagious, but I was feeling nervous… I mean, how am I going to do this…?

"I don't know, what do you like?" I asked him curious

"Well, mountain lions and bears taste better because they are carnivorous" he said

"How about some bear? I've heard Emmett saying they are his favorite…" I said feeling even more nervous now… how am I going to fight a bear… I know I am stronger now but I don't know…

"Good choice, we're close to one… can you hear it, smell it…" Jasper asked me

"I don't know"

"Don't be so nervous, darlin', close your eyes, and listen its heart beating and then let go, it's all natural" Jasper said and I obeyed.

He was right, of course, I could hear it, smell it and it was good… so I let myself go, and found myself running toward the beast… now I was face to face with the bear and it was huge, but I wasn't nervous or afraid anymore… I knew I could take it down; the bear was feeling that I was dangerous but still tried to fight me off; I moved out of his way, he was to slow… then it was my turn to strike; I attacked him and my attack was better, I took his head while he was trying to free himself by scratching me; I didn't feel a thing and before the bear could suffer anymore, I snapped his neck and started drinking his blood…

When I was almost done I felt someone watching me. I knew it was Jasper. He was feeling love and lust. I finished drinking the bear and dropped it; then I started walking slowly towards Jasper, his love and lust were arising with every step I took… when we were close, he took me in his arms and kissed me like there was no tomorrow… It felt so good… perfect… his tongue brushed my lips asking for entrance and I gave it to him; first we were fighting for dominance but then I just let him win… we were moaning and touching every part of our body we could reach, the kiss was so passionate and full of desire… after a while kissing each other, we slowed down and the kiss became softer, full of our love. Then Jasper gave me two more pecks on my lips and then stopped, but he kept me in his arms.

"Wow" was the only word my vampiric mind could form; so now I'm thinking I have to ask for a refund… they told me I was going to be so much better…

"Yeah, Wow" Jasper was the same way I was… maybe I wasn't defected, maybe that's the way you feel after you kiss your mate…

We stood like that without saying a word for five minutes, and then Jasper spoke…

"Darlin', do you want to drink more? Are you still thirsty?" he asked.

"No… I'm better now, I don't feel the burn anymore" I told him "I did it right? He was trying to fight me but he didn't even scratch me" I told him.

"Yes, you did it right… you were very graceful, but about the other thing…" he hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, he didn't scratch you, but he did a number on your clothes" he said smiling.

That was when I looked down. I was watching my t-shirt or what was left of it; it was hanging by a thread. I could see my bra; thank God I was wearing one. I tried to cover myself but with my new strength, I ended up with my t-shirt in my hands; which means that Jasper could see my bra too

"Shit" I whispered

"Isabella…" Jasper murmured and when I looked up, he was watching me, his stare was so intense, his eyes so dark, I was lost in him… until I remembered that I was almost naked and I turned around to hide myself from him.

He was just standing there, saying nothing. I was feeling nervous and unsure of myself. I mean, I'm plain, I'm skinny and with no so big breasts… maybe Jasper was reconsidering being with me… I was too scared to hear his thoughts or feeling him…

I was about to run, when he walked towards me.

"Isabella, look at me" he said, but I couldn't bring myself to do it… I didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Isabella?" he repeated louder, I think he was a little angry…

At me, maybe? Why couldn't I be perfect for him? Maybe he wanted someone as Rosalie; she looks like a goddess…

When he noticed I wasn't going to turn around, he hugged me from behind…which surprised me… why was he hugging me?

"Isabella, why are you feeling like that?" he asked me.

"Because, look at me, I don't have a perfect body, I'm not even nice, I'm plain, you deserved someone better than me"

"Bella, I know you're not nice" ouch, that hurt "you're beautiful" he said; yeah, right, now he just wanted to make me feel better.

"You're lying to me" I said to him, trying to get out of his embrace…

"No, I'm not, Bella, turn around" he asked me again so I did it "When I look at you, I'm staring at perfection" he said and then kissed me, this kiss was like the one before, was full of passion, love, lust and truth; 'Like you said before, we're mates; you were made for me, you're perfect, all I want and all I need' then he stopped kissing me "I don't want you to think other wise"

"You really mean it?" I asked him, I know I was being silly, I knew he loved me, I could feel it, but I guess I was the same insecure human girl deep inside.

"Of course I mean it… Bella, the only one imperfect here it's me" he said

"You're not"

"I'm, Bella… you remember when I told you my story before the fight, don't you?" I nodded.

"Then you know I'm not perfect, I killed humans and vampires alike, I've been in two wars, I was a monster and I have the scars to prove it, if someone deserve better, it's you"

"Jasper, you didn't know any better back then, you thought Maria loved you, and you thought it was the only way to live as a vampire; and I don't mind your scars Jazz, actually, I loved them, because they show me how strong you're. You're not a monster, far from it, you didn't enjoy killing, when Peter and Charlotte came back for you, you went with them, you didn't think twice, and then, when Alice found you and told you there was other way you could live without killing humans, you took her hand and never looked back… You've gone trough hell and back and you still are kind and wonderful and also very protective of the people you love… you're perfect for me…"

I told him, and sent him my feelings so he would know it was true…

"Thank you, darling"

"I guess we both have our scars, the difference is that I can see yours and you can only feel mines"

He kissed me again, gently. And then he started caressing my arms moving his hands to my waist pulling me closer to him… then his hands started to move upward and touching the sides of my breast… I gasped… I could feel him smiling on my lips. He grabbed my breasts and then thought 'You see darlin', you're perfect for me' squeezing them a little, just to prove his point… then he put one hand around my neck and the other one on my face and pulled away slowly, I was breathless… I felt as if my whole body was on fire, but the good kind of fire…

"So, now we're on the same page, we are perfect for each other, right?" he said

"Right" I said.

"Good, let's get going now, we need to talk with the others about what we're going to do now, also I want to know why Carlisle is so curious…" he said and started walking towards the house but I didn't move.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Jasper, I don't know if you forgot I'm half naked, but I didn't. I won't go to the house like this" I told him

"I didn't forget, I was only enjoying the view…" he said smirking

"So, you don't mind if Emmett and Carlisle see me like this?" I asked him with my own grin.

"No. You're mine and I'm the only one allowed to look at you like this…" he growled out, his eyes darkening… he pulled me to him and started watching me up and down; I could feel his desire rising… "I'll just give you my shirt" he said with a husky voice

He let go of me, took off his shirt and I was in heaven… wow… I know Jasper is hot with his clothes on but without it, he is even hotter, he's muscular but not exaggerated, he has six packs pronounced… I think I'm drooling venom… I could see every scar he has, but I wasn't scared… they just make me want to jump him… I was right, he look like a fallen angel, dangerous and beautiful, I bit my lip to stop the moan that was trying to come out…

"See something you like?" he asked smirking

"Very much" I said.

I walked toward him and stopped when I was pretty close… I raised my hands and began touching his chest; I then lowered my hands until I reached his hips, his v line… he looked so good that I wanted to lick him. I don't know what came over me, maybe Jasper is healing my insecurity, because I did it; I licked him from his navel to his throat and then I kissed him there, I could feel him growling low, maybe purring? That sound made me want to do it again. But when I was about to do it, he stopped me.

"Isabella, we need to stop now… I don't want our first time to be in the middle of the forest and if you keep doing what you're doing that's exactly what's going to happen" he took a step back and a deep breath "It's getting late, we need to go back to the house… there are a lot of things we need to discuss" he said, his voice sounded husky. Bummer, I wanted to continue it…

"Don't be disappointed, darlin'. I will claim you, but not now… remember, we have eternity for it" he said smirking 'Now, get dress and let's go'

'Ok' I did what he told me, when I was dressed he took my hand and we were off running again, even faster than before.

'Lets go faster, you look too dawn good with my shirt on and if we stay here alone another minute I won't be able to resist you" he said and I just laughed. I don't think I would mind if he couldn't resist me.

**Please, review. Your reviews make me write faster!**

**Yasric!**

**Note: I'm sure you noticed this already, but just in case. This 'xxxxx' means they are thinking and this "xxxxx" means they are talking out loud. Later…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight, SM does…**

When we reached the house everyone was still in the living room. Esme opened the door for us, even though she didn't need to.

"How was your hunt, dear?" she was smiling like always, but underneath her façade I could feel her pain; she really misses Edward and Alice but she was hurt by their behavior, so I tried to make her feel better.

"It was great… mom" when I called her mom she was beaming, which made me happy, her emotions were better now "Jasper is a great teacher"

"I bet he is" Emmett was watching my (Jasper's) t-shirt wriggling his eyebrows at me

"It wasn't Jasper who did this to me" 'Jerk' I thought to him because I didn't want Esme to listen it, he laughed but didn't say anything out loud "It was the bear I took down, Emmett"

"A bear; and how was it, did you liked it?" Emm was so excited about it; I knew he was going to like it.

"It was really good, the bear tried to fight me off but I didn't feel a thing" Rose saw my shirt and looked back at my face "Well, I didn't, my t-shirt did; so Jasper kindly gave me his shirt, mine wasn't wearable anymore" when I finished my short story I felt the emotions in the room shift, except for Jasper's and mine. They were feeling skeptical, confused and amazed? Nobody said anything about, so I decided to ask Rose silently 'Why are all of you feeling the same, between confused and amazed?' she played cool, didn't even see me but still answer me.

'It's because of Jasper' she said that like it explained everything.

'Explain a little bit more, please. I still don't get it'

'Right, sorry; Jasper never takes off his shirt… never; one time when we were hunting near by, Alice ripped off her shirt and he ran back to the house to get one for her, he didn't take off his shirt like you said he did, not even for her; he never let us see him without a shirt' I was still a little confused.

'I still don't get it; it's there something wrong?'

'He's very self-conscious Bella, you know, because of his scars. We don't mind them, but he says that when a vampire sees his scars they feel afraid and sometimes disgusted, and he doesn't want us to feel like that about him. I really don't feel that way about him; he's my twin brother, I'd like him even if he has a third eye in the middle of his forehead' she shrugged her shoulders and I laughed

"Darlin'?" Jasper asked me when he heard me laughing; I looked at him and smiled sweetly; I'm going to talk with him about it, but not right now.

"I was just thinking/talking with Rose" I told him and he nodded with a smiled on his face. He didn't even ask me what made me laugh.

"Oh, Bella, if you don't mind, I would like to test your powers right now" Carlisle said feeling hopeful, I couldn't say no.

"Sure, how do we test them?" I was curious too, to be honest, everybody was.

"Show me how you sent Edward flying without touching him" Emmett really wanted to know how I did it. I could try to throw him too, if that's what he wanted.

"I think we better test Bella's gifts outside. I don't know if you noticed or checked upstairs, but there's a hole in the wall, where Edward ass landed"

"Jasper, language please" Esme scolded him. That's why I called Emmett Jerk mind to mind.

"Sorry, where Edward's butt landed. Better?" he asked her innocently and she smiled, he's so charming; Emmett wouldn't get away with that.

"Well, then let's go outside" Carlisle was so happy, he was always vibrating; he was scaring me. I looked at Jasper and he shook his head smiling.

"I think Carlisle is going to put off an Alice" Emmett said and Rose hit him in the back of his head.

"What was that for?" he asked and Rose looked at Jasper and I and then at him "Oh, right, sorry"

"It's ok, Emmett, you can name them, you know. It's ok" Jasper was watching everyone because they were feeling uncomfortable, awkward.

"Ok, we're here. I think this place is as good as any" We were in the middle of the backyard.

"Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you star by telling us how you threw Edward without touching him?"

"Ok, uh, Emmett"

"Yes, about time"

"I really don't know what I did, I can remember exactly what I was feeling in that moment, so I'm just going to try to do what I did before" they nodded and I concentrated on my emotions, what I felt when Edward tried to reach me. I let my feelings flow inside of me and then I let them out. I sent Emmett flying to a tree, but I also threw everyone else too "oh, my God. I'm sorry" I went to Jasper and took his hand, they were already standing up and of course I didn't hurt them, but still.

"Don't worry, Bella. That's why we are here, to know the extent of your powers" Carlisle told me after he checked Esme was ok "So, how did you do that?"

"I think it was a combination of my shield and my empathy. I was concentrating on my emotions and them I let them out. The thing is that when I used it the first time I was focused on Edward, and a while ago I just let them out without an objective"

"You think you can just focus them on one target?" Jasper was watching Emmett

"I can try" I looked at Emmett and he nodded grinning. I concentrated on Emmett and when my emotions were bottled up I let them out on him. He went flying to another tree, which felt for the impact.

"Whoa, that was awesome… again" Emmett was smiling big and Rose just shook her head.

"That was amazing; the control you have over your gift is…" Carlisle was watching me strange and that was making uncomfortable. I hugged Jasper and put my face in the crock of his neck; he smelled manly and irresistible. A scar on his neck got my attention, so I put my mouth on it and lick it. My back was to the other so they couldn't see what I was doing. Jasper shivered and started purring so I gave it a kiss a pulled away from him. I felt a tug on my mind, so I read his mind.

'You're killin' me darlin' ' he was feeling so much love and adoration towards me that was almost unbearable.

"Uh, Bella, yeah, over here" she caught my attention and was feeling amused "What else can you do with your shield?" Rose asked me, I was glad she asked me, because I was about to jump on Jasper.

"I don't know; they are activating themselves as I need them" I was honest; I was just doing what felt appropriate.

"Bells, shove me again"

"No, Emm" I told him, but he keep going.

"Come on Bella, just one more, it was awesome" he said and was pulling my shirt.

"No. Stay quite, Emm, you're acting like a five year old boy" my patience was running thin; I guess my newborn side wasn't so tolerant.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella" he sang happily. I love Emm like a big brother, but was stressing me out.

"Emmett, leave Bella alone" Rose told him "Or I'm going to shove you something"

"Oh, come on, just one more time, that's all, come on B, come on" his emotions were getting to me. It was too much. Today has been a long day.

"She said no Emmett, enough" Jasper told him, he was feeling my emotions and knew that his persistence was pissing me off.

"I just want to go flying one more time" I was breathing deeply to calm myself. There was something in me that wanted to explode.

"Emmett, Bella already told you no. Accept it" Carlisle told him "Remember she's a newborn"

"Oh! so? She's very controlled and you want to see what she can do too"

"We already saw what she could do. Drop it, Emm" Esme scolded him. I had my eyes closed and I was almost sure I had a headache which made me tense, and Emmett whining wasn't making it any better. I felt the shift in his emotions from excitement to mischief. I opened my eyes and he was smirking; he started running, but not toward me, he was running towards Jasper, which pissed me off even more. Some part of me thought he wanted to hurt my mate and I couldn't let that happened. I felt my shield pulsating and then I felt it split; a part of it left my body.

"Stop" I hissed trying to stop him and control myself at the same time; and he did, but not because he wanted to. It took me a second to understand that my shield was surrounding his body, and froze him in place.

"Ok, now is safe to say that Bella's shield can do a couple of things" Jasper said astonished while Rosalie was watching Emmett worried. "Don't worry Rose, he's not hurt. I can feel him, he's just worried and confused, but not hurt" He told her and she was relieved.

"Ok, well, he deserved that" she told me

'Why are you worried, darlin' you can feel he's ok too?' Jasper asked me.

'I'm worried for my shield'

'What you mean? Does it hurt you or somethin'?' I shook my head a little.

'It's powerful. I know that if I wanted to… I can hurt him with it and it's scaring me a bit' Jasper looked from me to Emmett frowning and then hugged me. Esme and Rose were watching Emm feeling amazed, but Carlisle was watching me intensely, he figured it out too. Something that strong could be dangerous in a newborn.

'It's ok, darlin'. Can you let him out?' I looked at Emmett from Jasper's embrace and blinked. It was so strange; I could control it without thinking too much.

"What did you do? How? I felt so…" Emmett said as soon as he was free. He went towards Rose and stood in front of her, hiding her from me. Was he scared? I didn't want to read his mind or feel his emotions, so I just looked down.

"Emmett, move" Rose told him but he didn't, he just stared at me. I could feel his eyes on me "Emmett" she repeated and nothing. It was too much for me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and run away.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I loved them…**

**So you know how it is… review and I'll post again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight, but I wish I could own Jasper…**

I went to the same place Jasper took me hunting earlier. I didn't want to go into town because after all I was a newborn; I didn't know how I was going to react if I smell them. I didn't want to hurt humans, I just needed time alone.

It wasn't my intention to put Emmett inside my shield like that; I just wanted him to stop whining, and then when he went after Jasper I couldn't control myself. My instincts told me my mate was in danger and my emotions were all over the place; my gift just did what I wanted; it stopped Emmett and now I think he's scared of me. He was shielding Rose form me, I'm sure he thought I would hurt her.

Why couldn't I be normal for once? I was strange as a human and now I'm even weirder as a vampire. Edward once told me gifted vampires weren't so common and when a vampire has a gift it's just that, one gift. I have a lot of them. I looked around trying to distract myself; I have too many things going on inside my head. I could see everything and heard everything; it was so disturbing and amazing at the same time.

I was mentally tired but not physically, so I just sat on a boulder for a moment until I heard someone coming. It wasn't Jasper.

"Bella, are you ok?" Emm asked me. I nodded but didn't look at him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I shook my head and he sat beside me.

'I'm sorry' I thought to him.

"Why?"

'For trapping you inside my shield like that; I didn't mean to, it just that my instincts kicked in and…'

"It's ok; it was my fault" I was going to tell him it wasn't but he kept talking "I was being immature and stupid. You are a recently mated newborn vampire, I shouldn't have pushed you like that or go after Jasper, even I know better than that. I'm sorry and I apologize to you"

'You shouldn't; I scared you' I told him and he took my hand.

"You're my baby sister, you didn't scare me" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and he laughed a little "ok, you scared me a little, but I was mostly confused and worried"

'You stood in front of Rose so I wouldn't hurt her'

"I knew you wouldn't hurt Rose. It's just like you said, after you set me free my instincts kicked in too, I was a little scared and really confused so the first thing I thought was Rose. I was a little defensive. You tried to protect Jasper even though I know you knew I wouldn't hurt him I did the same thing with Rose. It's normal for mated vampires to protect their mates, that's all"

'So, you're not angry at me?'

"Not at all; are you angry at me?" he asked back.

'No' I smiled a little and he smiled back. This was the longest serious talk I had with Emmett, he always act like a fool, I guess he just like to maintain things light.

"Come on. Let's go back, Jasper and everyone else are really worried" I nodded, my poor Jasper, I could feel him through our bond, he was extremely worried about me. We went back to the house, they were still outside; I could feel they were relieved when they saw we were back.

'Are you ok, darlin'? I was going to go after you but Emmett told me he needed to explain himself. I felt you needed to hear why he acted that way from himself. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, to see run away from me and not go after you; don't run away from me like that again, please' he took both of my hands 'Because next time I'll follow you no matter what'

'I'm sorry, but you were right. I needed to hear it from himself why he acted like that; if I had heard it from you I would have thought you said that just to make me happy' he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, did Emmet apologize for acting like a jerk?" Rose asked me looking at me expectantly; Emmett was smiling a bit waiting for my response.

"Even though he didn't need to, he did" I told her and she smiled.

"Oh, he needed to; he's an old vampire Bella, he knows he shouldn't pester newborns" I nodded at that.

"Are you sure you're ok, dear? If you want we can go back inside so you could rest a bit" Esme is such a lovely vampire mama.

"I'm ok, don't worry or you'll get wrinkles" she laughed at that and shook her head.

"Are you alright, Carlisle?" he hasn't said a thing since I got back and he was way too worried.

"Yes, Bella, it's just…"

"You're worried and afraid; why?" Jasper asked him frowning. Carlisle let out a breath and looked at us.

"For Bella, I'm worried for you"

"Why? I'm here, I'm ok" I told him but he shook his head.

"Partly it's because your shield. It is very powerful and I think we haven't seen everything it can do" he said frowning and I shook my head, I have the same exact feeling, I know it can do more "And it's also because you have the advanced gifts of Alice and Edward and additionally you have Jasper's powers too, that's a lot for a vampire. We need to be careful"

"I'll be careful. I won't hurt you. I promise"

"I know that, sweetie" he said smiling sadly "It's not just you who has to be careful, is all of us too; if Aro finds out what you can do, he's going to come after you" Jasper growled low and held me closer.

"Why?"

"You know Aro, he likes everything that's unique and powerful" Carlisle told me.

"Carlisle is right; Aro wants Alice and Edward to join his guard, if he founds out that Bella is all of them in one plus a shield, he won't stop until he gets her" Emmett said watching me concerned.

"Don't forget she's mated to the God of War. Aro wants Jasper to be the leader of his guard because he has never lost a fight" Rose said feeling dreary. Aro wants my Jasper?

"Then we have to do whatever it takes to keep a low profile. We can't let the Vulturi know about you" Esme said fiercely and we all nodded. I looked at Jasper and he was watching me intensely.

'I won't let anyone take you from me, not even the Vulturi; if they even try, I'll kill them all. I promise' he told me, his eyes were black his voice sounded husky yet all I could feel from him was his endless love for me.

'I know. No one will keep me away from you. I promise' he nodded and hugged me even harder 'I mean it, Jasper; if someone tries to jeopardize my relationship with you they will suffer' his love and lust increased when I said that and he smirked. I guess he also love my 'dark side'.

'Do you wanna keep showing us what else you can do with your gift?' Jasper asked me 'I wanna know what you are capable of' he wanted to know if I could protect myself, just in case.

'Sure' I gave him a kiss and pulled away from his embrace "Would you mind if we keep testing my gift? But not on anyone of you, maybe I can practice on a tree or something"

"Sure, dear" Carlisle said, they were still feeling worried but it was really low, so.

"You don't have to practice on a tree. I'll be right back" Rose said and darted inside the house. I looked at Jasper but he shrugged as clueless as I was. She came back holding four mannequins.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her, I hadn't seen those before.

"From Alice's sewing room" she placed them separately a few yards in front of me.

"Why didn't she use those instead of me?"

"Alice likes to play with lives sizes dolls instead of this; she tried to do the same thing to me once let's just she didn't try again"

"What did you do?" I was curious she was so giddy about it. She shrugged and told me.

"I told her that if she so much as touches me I would reap off both of her hands. She knew I was telling the truth, she didn't try again"

"I guess I should have put up a better fight against her" I said and Rose nodded.

"But then again, you were human. There wasn't much you could do"

"And when I tried to do something, Edward didn't help. Now I know why" I said shaking my head. How didn't I notice this before? I looked at Jasper and he smiled sadly at me "You did saved me a couple times" I told him and he nodded now smiling happily. He took me a couple times for an ice cream or we would just walk in the woods. We never decided where to go so Alice wouldn't know where to find me. Those were the little things that made me fall for Jasper back in my human life; he was so caring. I never acted upon those feelings, because I was with Edward and he was married to Alice. Shit, he's still married to Alice…. Jasper started talking but I couldn't stop thinking about that, he's married… only one part of my brain was listening.

"I felt that you didn't want to be there and I also wanted to spent time with you. I was intrigued, because every time you were around us your feelings were lighter than when you were with your human friends. I couldn't understand you, but wanted to be with you. Now I know why" he was still married. Oh my God, I was the other woman. He came to me and took my hand, but I dropped it. "Darlin', what is it?"

"What is it?" I shouted 'You are still married' I thought to him "That's what is it" I crossed my arms and looked at him furiously. I wasn't furious at him, I was just furious and hurt. I knew it wasn't his fault, but still.

"Hey… it's not fair, we didn't hear what it is" Emmett said but then stayed quiet when I glared at him.

'Darlin', we're not married' he told me

'You said you were… when we discovered what they did you said "My _**wife**_ was cheating on me with my _**brother**_ and I have to wait for his _**fiancé**_ to be turned into a vampire to know it…" I have perfect recall now Jasper, I remember everything, don't try to lie to me'

"I know I said that, but" he yelled

'But, what?' I yelled back in my head

'Alice and I never got married, at least not legally. Emmett performed the ceremony and he wasn't legally authorized' he said urgently.

'Then why did you do it?'

'I don't know, she was my best friend and wanted to wear a wedding dress… it was 1950, I don't know' everyone left us alone the moment our troublesome emotions hit them. They said they were going to hunt.

'So matrimony to you it's not important at all?' it was important to me now. I said no to Edward when he asked me to, because I wasn't sure I wanted him, but with Jasper I'm 1000% sure. I wanted to marry him, he hasn't asked me but if he did I would say yes… but for him getting marry is just… nothing…

'Baby, don't twist my words. Matrimony for me it's sacred, that's why I never married her; I knew she wasn't my mate'

'Then why you pretended to get marry?'

'You know Alice, she wanted to have a wedding on her own, because she was tired of just being the maid of honor in Rose's and Esme's and at the time even though I wasn't in love with her I cared very deeply for her, so I did it, and we were also pretending for our family' I sob escaped my lips and I tear fell from eye… wait, what…? vampires aren't supposed to cry… I'm a defected vampire… I kept crying…

'I'm sorry' I said shaking my head and took a step back from him.

'Bella' Jasper gasped and took my head in his hands 'Please, don't… I'm sorry… please… forgive me' he was crying too, but without the tears...

'I know it's not your fault and that I wasn't born yet… but it hurts to know you're some else's' I told him still crying, I couldn't stop the tears from falling… he fell on his knees and hugged me… his head was pressed on my stomach his arms wrapped tight around my waist… I could feel his despair, his pain, every emotion he was feeling matched my owns…

'I'm yours, I'm only yours… I swear… I love you, I've only loved you… please, believe me' he begged me… I was really tired; I should have listened to Esme when she told me to get inside the house and rest. I took a deep breath and brushed Jasper's hair with my fingers. He was breathing hard so I tried to sooth him.

"Hush…" I was still hurt, but I knew it wasn't his fault; it was nobody's fault 'I shouldn't have been expecting him to be a virgin waiting for me, when he's been with Alice for more than fifty years…' it doesn't make it hurt any less 'Just to think he's been with Alice make me want to hurt her'

'I've never been with Alice'

'You heard what I was thinking?' I asked and he nodded 'Wait… You've never been with Alice?'

'No' he said shaking his head

'You have been pretending to be her husband for more than fifty years and you've never slept with her?'

'No, I told you I cared for her, not that I was in love with her. For me, love and lust come together'

'Have you ever been with someone, like that?'

'No' I looked at him and he kept talking 'Back when I was human I was only interested in going to the war, so I never courted anyone; then in Maria's army she tried to get to me, telling me she loved me but I knew that wasn't true, I knew what she was feeling, so I always turned her down. She wasn't easy to reject'

'Why is that? Was she that beautiful?' I couldn't stop my jealousy

'Not because she was beautiful, it was because she insisted to much… so, after a while I find the way to do it… every time she came to me feeling lustful I would sent her every disgusting, unpleasant feeling I could. She stopped coming for me… I used that with every women and vampire that got too persisting'

'So, you're telling me that you're a virgin?' it's hard to believe

'Yes… how ironic, Edward told us he was virgin when he was sleeping with Alice… and everyone thinks I've slept with her and I'm actually virgin' he said/thought and that was true…

'Why didn't you start from there?' it could have saved us a lot of drama…

'I don't know' he shrugged 'I got scared when you said you were sorry. I thought you were going to run away from me. Oh!

'Ok, so we're both virgin' I said and he nodded 'And we still wonder why our exes left us?' I joked and it worked, because he started laughing.

'Well, I wasn't mad because she slept with Edward, I was mad because they lied to us'

'Me too'

'You were going to leave Edward' he said and I nodded 'You didn't love him' I shook my head 'I felt it' I imagined he would have felt it

'I was mad because even though I wasn't in love with him, I didn't want to hurt him or Alice and they didn't care about our feelings'

'I was going to tell the family the truth, that Alice and I were just friends. I wanted you to know I wasn't her mate. I was waiting for you to wake up, but you had all those visions and well, you know what happened' he was looking at me uneasy

'We're ok, Jasper. You can come closer'

'Oh, thank God… this was killin me' he took me in his arms and kissed me so intensely that I thought I was going to pass out, while he was kissing me he thought 'I love you, only you, forever'

'I love you too, only you, forever' I repeated, after a while we pulled apart…

'What are we going to do now?' I asked him, it was already dark and even though I wasn't physically tired, mentally I was.

'Right now, we are going to rest, let's go to one of the spare room and lay down until tomorrow comes, then we'll decide what to do'

'That sounds good, let's go' he carried me in his arms and then laid me on the bed, I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep in Jasper's embrace.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they made my day… I really loved them… now please do the same with this chapter… Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight… and sadly I don't own Jasper…**

While we were in bed, there was something that was still bothering me.

'What are you thinking so hard?' Jasper looked at me with a small smile while he lazily caressed my back.

'You know, you could've told me about your 'virginess' when we were in the woods hunting…' I wasn't judging him, I was just saying what I thought, I guess he had his reasons, but still 'You know, when I was telling you how brave you were for leaving Maria even though you "Thought" she loved you, you could have told me the truth there' he closed his eyes feeling guilty 'I'm not mad at you right now, but to be honest I was for a moment. It hurt to know you lied to me, makes me feel like you don't trust me'

'It's not like that; I trust you with my life… in fact, when you said those things I was thinking how I was going to come clean with you' his hand hesitated on my back, so I keep caressing his naked chest to let him know we were alright, we just needed to talk and clear things up.

'I just feel like I don't know you… you've edited every word you've said to me'

'I've edited part of my past, the love part… everything else did happen… and I told you I love you and I mean it, I didn't edit that' he sighed 'How about I tell you what really happened, right now that I don't have to pretend anymore'

'I would love to'

We spent all night talking, getting to know each other a little more…

He told me what he could remember of his human life; he told me how he met Maria, the things she made him do and the things he thought he had to do back in her army.

He told me about Peter, how he helped him to escape with Charlotte; he told me how he felt when Peter came back for him and the things they did while they lived together. They sounded like great people; I wanted to meet them already, he loves them very much…

He also told me how he met Alice… he was attracted to her because of her emotions, she was so happy all the time and after all the misery he suffered he liked her peaceful feelings, but he also assured me that it was it…. she told him the family would be more open to them if they said they were mates and since they were best friends he accepted, he told me about the wedding fiasco too… yes, I know I need to let that go…

We talked about what he felt for me the first time he saw me in the cafeteria, he was attracted to me but worried at the same time; he thought I wouldn't accept his kind and for some reason that bothered him.

'I was jealous when Edward said you were his girlfriend, of course I wanted the best for my brother, but still some part of me wanted you, some part of me knew you were supposed to be mine. I wanted to punch Edward even though it wasn't his fault, he didn't know Alice and I weren't together' not that it stopped Edward… another thing to let go… I'll make a list.

'About that… How did you pull that off? How did you keep Edward in the dark?'

'I didn't have to think about it, we said we were going to pretend and we did it, we said we were best friends and we were… and when I felt Edward snooping in my head I just thought about my past, that always scared him away'

'I still don't get it, if they were in love and Alice and you were just friends, why didn't they just say something. Why Edward wanted to marry me? Did Alice tell him you weren't together? I still don't understand that part'

'Me neither. I guess we'll have to ask them in the future' that meant he was going to forgive their betrayal, I know I will, just not right now…

After a while of silent Jasper asked me about my life and I told him everything I could remember. From my first days in forks when I was a little girl, to my move to Phoenix when my parents divorced; the summers I spent with Charlie, first in Forks and then in California; how I had to be the mother of my mother and how she left me when Charlie died.

'He was a great dad; he let me make my own decisions, but was there to help me when I needed him. I miss him… You know? Charlie knew about you and the werewolves in forks'

'What, How?'

'As you know, he was dating Sue and he saw Seth and Leah when they became wolves the first time, that and Jacob showed himself to him too… I told him I was going to break up with Edward, that I knew we weren't mean to be, he was all for it. For some reason he never liked Edward, once he even told me he thought Edward was Alice's boyfriend for they way they talk to each other' Even Charlie knew.

'Figures…. So, he knew what we were and he didn't take you away from us?' Jasper was surprised about that.

'He was going to, he told me we could stay in the reserve with him and Sue while he thought where he could take me, some place sunny, but then he changed his mind'

'What could possible have changed his mind?'

'You'

'Me, how did I do that? I barely spoke to him'

'You're charming' I said smiling and he shook his head.

'Thanks, but what did he really said?'

'When Alice first saw Victoria was coming for me and we told the wolves, they told Sue and Sue told my dad. He wanted to leave but Sue assured him that I was safer with you. I had wolves and vampires by my side' that reminded me I still needed to speak with Jacob… soon 'Jacob told him about the training you had them in… how you were trying to teach them everything you could. Jacob kept repeating what you always said 'there's no way in hell I'm going to lose Bella'

'I don't sound like that' he said when I tried to speak like him.

"I wasn't impersonating you. I was impersonating Jacob when he tried to impersonating you… Shut up" I slapped his chest carefully and he laughed; I love his laugh, it's really deep but soft at the same time 'Anyway, Charlie was still a little doubtful but listened to Sue and me. I wasn't going to leave you here fighting for me; I needed to be there too. Every night I came back from training I spoke with him, told him how good you were, everything you did, the way you spoke, they way you moved, calculating, fast; every little thing… he find out I liked you. I denied it and told him you were married, that even if it was true and I liked you we couldn't be together and he left it at that. Seth spoke to Charlie too, he also couldn't stop talking about the way you were pushing them to be the best, because they needed to protect me no matter what. Charlie said you were acting like the imprinted wolves, like you imprinted on me, not even Edward acted that way, Seth agreed with him. I told them you were just protecting your family, after all, Alice was in risk there too, you weren't going to let something bad happen to her… that night Charlie told me I was wrong, that it looked like you liked me too and maybe there was still hope for me, but I just shook my head; I couldn't let my hopes up'

'Then what happened?' even in his mind his voice sounded sad.

'Then Sue and Charlie died' I started sobbing quietly, Jasper felt my tears on his chest and hugged me harder.

'I'm sorry I couldn't save them'

'It was an accident; there were not decisions. Drunk driver… So many dangerous things out there, so many creatures protecting them and they died because a stupid being couldn't hold his drink'

'I would have turn them, for you'

'No, I wouldn't have left you' I told him.

'Why not?'

'Charlie didn't want to be a vampire' Jasper made me looked at him, he was frowning so I explained 'I told him I wanted to become a vampire, that I felt it was my destiny and he accepted it. I asked him if he wanted to be one, he told me he didn't. He said that not matter what happened to him, he wanted to be human until the end; it wasn't because he hated you or something. He just told me it was his destiny'

'What about Sue?' Sue was as good as Esme, she was caring and motherly, better that my own mother.

'She was a wolf mamma till the end… she wouldn't wanted to be a vampire'

'You loved her'

'And I always will'

'What about René?'

"What about her?" I asked a little defensive.

"Bella" he sighed and dry my tears looking at them frowning.

'Sorry, newborn…' great excuse 'She doesn't want anything to do with me. Last time I saw her was in Charlie's and Sue's funeral. She told me she was glad I was older enough to take care of myself, that way she didn't have to take me with her and mess her life. Like she ever took care of me' I said bitterly.

'My poor Bella, everything you had to suffer to get here'

'Somehow… It was all worth it, because I get to stay here with you, forever' I said and kissed him, he kissed me back. I was in cloud nine until…

"Are they going to do it right now?" we heard Emmett "whisper" from downstairs followed by loud smack.

'Thanks Rosalie' I said.

"It wasn't me; it was Esme" I looked at Jasper shocked and he laughed.

'Thank you, mom'

"Anytime"

"Hey!" Emmett whined but then shut up, maybe they glared at him. That worked on him.

'What else do you want to talk about?' Jasper asked after we returned to our previous positions.

'What do you think about my powers?' I asked him, I needed to know. He took his time to answer me…

'I'm glad you are powerful, because that means you can take care of yourself, but to be honest, it also worries me'

'It's because of what Carlisle said about Aro?'

'Yeah' I was getting worried myself 'Hey, but don't worry, I told you… nobody is going to take you from me ever again' I knew what again meant.

'Jasper, it wasn't your fault'

'You see right through me' he sighed 'But it was my fault… I was the one who was protecting you'

'Everyone was… Edward, Jacob, you… the wolves, the vampires…'

'I failed you, but don't worry, it won't happen again' why he has to be like that?

'It was my fault, ok? You told me to stay with Seth, but I tricked him and she wasn't far. I guess that when Seth left she smelled me or something like that. I could hear all the commotion and thought you might be in danger. She told me you were all dead and it was my fault, I didn't believe her; I knew you were out there and I knew you were going to come for me. You saved me… so thank you and stop being so moody' he kissed me and I deepened the kiss, I could feel him in my bones and venom; he was fire burning me up inside… I could never get enough from Jasper… he pulled away and I kind of growled. He grinned placing his hands on my waist, I was straddling him …

'Today was a rollercoaster of emotions'

'Tell me about it…' I was going to kiss him again when 'What's that smell?' I asked him… it smelled like wet dog…

"Bella, you have company" Rose said from downstairs. I heard the door opening and a heartbeat.

"Thank you, blondie" my visitor said. I looked at Jasper and smiled

'Jacob is here'

**Thank you for your reviews… I really appreciate them… keep it up… (I think that's how you say keep reviewing, right? My English is not very good, yet)**

**I realized I started this story and didn't specify what happened before Bella was bitten by Victoria, so here's something. Hope you liked it…. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I don't own Twilight, but I do own a dream I had last night about Jasper. I love when that happens!**

'Let's go Jasper, Jake is here' I was so happy, but so nervous at the same time. I didn't know how Jake was going to react.

'Let me put on shirt first, would you?' he said smiling but I pouted.

'Do you have to? I like it like this' I told him while caressing his chest. He took my head and kissed it smiling softly.

'I have to, but I'll take it off later when we're alone, I promise. Come on' we went to his bedroom and when he was ready I took his hand, we were at the front door three seconds later. Jasper stood right beside me with a serious look, I squeezed his hand and he sent me his love but his face stayed the same.

"Jacob" I said. He was surprised because my voice sounded different, I guess.

"Bella? Wow, you look…" I looked at Jake expectantly when he didn't finish what he was saying but he just stared at me, so I kind of snooped inside his mind; I know it's wrong but I was on the edge 'She looks different' he thought.

'Different good or different bad?' I asked him still holding Jasper's hand for support. Jasper gripped my hand and I calmed a little.

'Thank you' I thought to Jasper and he nodded.

"Did I say that aloud?" Jake asked confused.

'No, but I didn't ask you aloud either' I told him smiling innocently.

'You can read my mind?' he asked me shocked.

'Yes' I answered him nodding my head.

'And you can talk to me through my mind?' I nodded again

'I can turn it on and off' he looked at me with eyes wide open, so I joked 'You are a little slow today'

"Well, not every day you can talk to your friend through your mind"

"That's actually what you do. You are a wolf, Jake; you can talk with the pack through your mind all the time"

"Yeah, sure but this, but that's different… shut up" he was smiling a little… maybe he was really ok with me.

'Now, I see where you picked up the 'shut up' line' Jasper told me sending me his amusement and smiled.

"Shut up, Jasper" Jake looked at Jazz and then at me confused.

"He didn't say anything" Jake told me and I looked at him touching my forehead "Oh, right"

"I'm telling you, slow" he smiled and rolled his eyes "So… I'm still your friend?" I asked shyly.

"Of course you are, a little dead and smelly but still…" I snorted pretending to be offended. I was really glad he was acting as always. I wouldn't take well losing him too.

"Who are you to talk about smells? I don't mean to offend you but you kind of smell like…"

"Wet dog" Rosalie finished saying for me.

"You got that right" Emmett agreed with her.

"Children, it's not polite to talk about other people smells" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry, mom" Rose, Emmett and I said but Rosalie shook her head and mouthed 'I'm not'

"Sorry, Mrs. Cullen" Jake said and I could feel Esme happiness. Jake was feeling like a scolded child "and thank you for your opinion, blondie, I really appreciate it" Jake said and winked at her and she snorted and rolled her eyes. They were acting hateful to each other, but they were actually enjoying their little banter.

"Jake be good" he put his arms in surrender 'And actually, she's right, you do smell like a wet dog, sorry' I thought to him. He shrugged his shoulder and touched his forehead 'Woof' it made me laugh…

'Jacob is crazy, you smell exquisite. Like red plum and freesias and something else I can't quiet grasp' Jasper said smelling my hair. Jake looked at us with a frown but didn't say anything 'Come on, darlin', let's sit down in the living room, that way you can talk more comfortable'

"Ok; come on Jake, let's get comfy in the living room. I need to talk to you about some things; there have been more changes than my own lately" I took his hand to drag him to the living room but dropped it when I felt his scalding hot skin "Jake your insanely hot" Jasper looked at me calmly but made me feel his uncertainty 'I know how it sounded, but I was talking about his skin' Jasper understood and gave me a minuscule smile. Jasper is very reserved around other people; he doesn't like to show them his emotions. I was ok with that as long as he always shows them to me.

"Thank you, Bella, but I don't like you like that, sorry. You're too dead for my taste"

"Ha-ha… I'm talking about your skin" 'Jerk' I said. He laughed and we went to the living room. I sat with Jasper on the love seat and Jake on the big couch…

"Where are your mind reader and your hyper pixy?" Jake asked us feeling intrigued.

"Together somewhere in Alaska" Jasper responded nonchalant.

"Together-together?" He asked watching me.

"Yes, together-together"

"Didn't see that coming" he said surprised.

"Neither do we" Jazz said. Jake was feeling a little awkward because Jasper was talking with him but showing no emotions whatsoever. I thought it was funny.

'Jasper, you're making him uncomfortable' Jasper looked at me and projected his smugness to me but keep a straight face, I shook my head a little 'Jake once told me you were a little intimidating and scary. The pack described you as "power and speed and death rolled into one" when you were teaching them your amazing fighting skills, they were glad you were in our side'

'Good' he said with a satisfied smirk and I shook my head 'Is it a bad thing?' he asked me frowning.

'Not for me; it makes me feel safe, actually'

'I'll always love you and protect you' he told me, and even though his face only reflected serenity I could feel his deep love for me. I projected my feelings toward him which made him gasped lowly, not even Jake heard it. I could see his love for me in his eyes… Anyone who believes Jasper is cold, scaring or distance doesn't really know him. Jasper is the most caring and loving person or vampire I've ever known and I love him so much.

We stopped staring at each other when we felt Jake's curiosity.

"I can feel your curiosity, Jake. Ask away" I told him.

"You can feel it?" he asked confused.

'I'm an empath like Jasper, among other things'

'What things?'

'I'll tell you later. Anyway, what did you want to ask?'

"Are you two together as well?"

"Yes, we are. Bella is my mate" Jasper answered him proudly.

"So Charlie was right after all"

"Yes, he was" I said.

"Aha, but wait… weren't you married to the pixie vamp?"

'Here we go again' I thought and Jasper squeezed my hand.

"No, I've never been married" Jasper said. That confession gained a few of gasped from our family members.

"You never have?" Rosalie asked unsure joining us in the living room. Carlisle, Esme and Emmett joined as well. They were perplexed about Jasper's response.

'Oh, right. You need to explain this to them too… I forgot we had this conversation mentally' Jasper looked at me and then sighed. He wasn't comfortable expressing his feelings in front of everyone, especially in front of Jacob, but he knew he needed to tell them the truth.

"Jasper, could you explain that to us, please?" Esme asked him puzzled.

"I'm confused; Alice told us you got married before joining the family" Carlisle pressed on when Jasper didn't answer any of them.

"Yeah, man. I thought Alice and you were already married when you asked me to perform your fake wedding"

'Tell them the truth Jasper, it'll be ok' I told him and he started talking.

"Alice and I were never married. We pretended to be mates so you could accept us in your family easily. Alice told me we needed to do it" Jasper was feeling bad about it and I was still wondering why Alice made him do that. His face was still composed but not his feelings. He really considers the Cullens his family and he didn't want to make them feel any different about him.

"Why would Alice asked you to do that? We would have accepted you just the same" Carlisle said and Jasper looked at me.

'Bella, could you keep our conversation private; I don't feel comfortable talking about this in front of Jacob'

'Sure' I looked at them and made it work. I linked their minds 'Go ahead' I told him and he nodded. Thankfully, Jake kept quiet. I think he knew something was going on because he was feeling kind of awkward.

'I asked her a couple of times and she only told me that way was going to be easier for you to accept us. You were going to be more open to us; I didn't want to be asked about my past at the time and Alice was my best friend, she told me she saw a vision about it and I accepted and went with it'

'So you and Alice were friends with benefits?' Of course Emmett was the one who asked that. I growled at him and Jake got alarm and looked at me.

"It's ok, Jacob. Emmett just thought a stupidity" I said glaring at Emmett. Jacob just nodded. Jasper hugged me and answered Emmett stupid question.

'Alice and I were just friends. We never did anything, not that it is your business' he said to Emmett.

'Ok… but if you were just friends, then why Edward and Alice went behind your back and staring fu…'

'You better not finish that thought Emmett' Esme warned him

'What my husband meant to say is why they 'cheated' on you and why Edward kept insisting on getting married with Bella if they were together? Wouldn't just be easier to just say the truth?'

'That's what we keep asking to ourselves' I told her and they nodded.

'So that's it? You don't have anything else to say to us?' Esme asked him.

'I don't think so' Jasper said looking everywhere else but Esme. Jasper really loves Esme as a mother and was nervous he didn't want Esme thinking any less of him because of this 'I'm sorry'

'Alright' she said smiling and Jasper looked at her unsure.

'That's it? I lied to you from the beginning and you just going to say alright' he asked skeptical. Esme walked toward us and put her hand on Jasper's shoulder. I was a little uncomfortable with that, my instincts told me another woman was touching my mate, but I told them to shut up because it was Esme and she was only feeling motherly love towards Jasper.

'Jasper, you did what you thought was right. Alice asked you to do it and she never leaded you wrong before, so you trusted her. I would like to think she had good reasons for it. After all she brought you to us and I'll always be grateful with her for it. You're my son, Jasper and you're happy. That's all I care about right now' Jasper took Esme's hand and projected his feelings towards her and she smiled brightly at him.

'Thank you, mom' she nodded and went to stand besides Carlisle 'Are you ok with it too?'

'As long as you are happy, I'm ok, and it wasn't that bad. It was about you private life' Jasper nodded and looked nervously at Rose; he really loves her as his twin sister. Her opinion really mattered to him.

'It's ok, Jasper… I always thought it was weird that I never saw you kissing her or something like that but I just believed you were really private people' Rosalie said and then she added 'To tell you the truth, I'm glad she's not your mate, I like Bella better' I smiled at that… I could tell she was telling the truth.

'What about you Emmett'

'I'm ok with it, but I have a question… you haven't had sex in over fifty years?'

"Ok, that's it" I said.

"What?" Jake asked but before he could say anything else I stood up and threw Emmett with my shield against the wall.

"What the hell was that?" Jacob stood up alarmed.

"Emmett, come on? Stop messing with Jasper and Bella. Don't you understand… she's a newborn and she's going to end up killing you and there would be nothing we'll be able to do to save you, because you are going to deserve it. Stop acting like a jerk" Rose yelled at him while she helped him get out of the wall; he got encased within the wall.

"Sorry; sorry I was just curious, you know I've never seemed him with nobody else but Alice… Did she let you bang the Denali sisters or somebody else?" he can't shut his mouth, can he.

"Stop" I said and my shield did the same thing as before, it encased him inside. The only different, this time I wasn't feeling guilty for it.

"Darlin', did you do your thing to him again?" Jasper asked me and I nodded "That's my mate" he said and smiled a little.

"Sorry about this, Rose. But it was that or me attacking him. At least like this he won't loose an arm"

"It's ok, Bella. I thought you would rip off some part of his body too, God knows I would, but I appreciate you enclosing him like this instead of hurting him"

"Sorry about the wall, Esme"

"It's ok; I'll make Emmett patch it up later"

"We'll just take Emmett to the kitchen while you clear up things with Jacob" Carlisle said and went to touch Emmett. I looked at Emmett and something told me that Carlisle touching him wasn't a good idea.

"Carlisle, wait. Don't touch it" I shouted when I saw my shield and watched as some sort of electric thing flowed through it, but it was too late; Carlisle touched it and he got thrown to the other side of the living room. I rushed toward him because everybody was too shock to move.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked praying to God I didn't kill my last dad. I looked at his hands and they were both alright. I looked at his face when he gasped.

"I'm ok, dear" Esme sobered up when she heard his voice and helped him stood up "Whoa, it felt like Kate's power"

"Jasper" I sobbed and he came to me and hugged me "I'm sorry" I whispered "I didn't know it could do that, I only realized it when Carlisle tried to reach it and I saw a flow of electricity in it. I'm sorry"

"It's ok, darlin. You tried to warn him. It's ok; he's ok"

"Isabella, stop blaming yourself. You are a newborn and this is the way we can actually figure out what you can do. It's totally normal"

"I don't want you to hate me or be afraid of me because of this" I said from Jasper's embrace.

"Hey, little girl, I could never hate you" he said and Esme cleared her throat "Sorry, we could never hate you. You're our daughter"

"She ain't convinced yet" Jasper said a growled a little in annoyance.

"Did you know that I was around when Kate found out her powers; she electrocuted me for ten seconds, she was hugging me and I still love my niece"

"I'm really sorry" I told him and he nodded

"Even it's not needed, apology accepted" Carlisle said and gave a kiss on my forehead making Jasper growl a little.

"Sorry" Jasper said shrugging at Carlisle and he just smiled. I looked at Rose, she was watching Emmett intensely.

"I swear he's not hurt inside of it. I think the electricity flowing outside is to protect what's inside. That way nobody will take what I have inside in case I leave it alone" I told her.

"Well, that's good to know" she said smiling.

"Darlin', why don't you set him free, so Rose can take him hunting. I think he's acting this stupid because he's hungry, it's been four days since his last hunt"

"Yeah, I think it is a great idea, I'm starving" Esme said smiling softly and Jacob frowned "Sorry, Jacob" she said looking down a little.

"Hey, it's ok Mrs. Cullen. You got to eat, right? I bet you don't like what I eat either, so" he told her with a Jacob warming smile and she laughed.

"We do have food in the kitchen, so if you get hungry feel comfortable to eat whatever you want" she said and he nodded.

"Sure, thank you"

'Thank you for making her feel better, Jake'

'She looks a lot like my mom, only paler' he said looking at her

'If you keep being this charming, she's going to adopt you' I told him and he smiled again 'A vampire adopting a werewolf'

'Shape-shifter'

'Whatever'

"Well, then let's go. Bella, dear" Carlisle said pointing to Emmett. I looked at Emmett and prepared for his reaction. When he was free Rose stood beside him and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her wide eyes but didn't say anything. Then Rose looked at me and Emmett came to me.

"Sorry for messing with you and Jasper again. And don't worry, I deserved to be frozen"

"You sure did" I told him and he smiled a bit.

"So, you forgive me? I promise next time I won't push you that far" he was watching me with puppy eyes, how could I say no

"Next time?" I asked him

"You know me, baby sis. There will be a next time" oh, I knew him.

"Ok. I forgive you"

"Thank you and just so you know" he touched his forehead and I listened to his thoughts 'I love you baby sis' I smiled and hugged him.

'I love you too, big bro' I let him go went I felt Jasper uneasy.

'Sorry' I told him.

'It's ok; we need to get use to this' he said and I agreed. Emmett went to Rose and she shook her head.

"Oh, come on. She doesn't hate me"

"And now instead of a month, you'll get two weeks"

"Oh, man" he said and walked out of the house "I'm going to stop talking without thinking"

'Rose, two weeks of what?' she looked at me and smirked

'No sex for two weeks' she winked at me and laughed while she left the house.

"Well, we'll be here tomorrow morning. You'll be ok?" Esme asked us and Jasper answered.

"Sure, mom, we'll be just fine" Jasper said.

"Have a great hunt, and don't worry. Jasper will take care of me"

"Alright, good bye, children"

"Bye" we said and they left.

"Ok. Care to explain to me what happened since the last time I saw you?" Jake asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm a wolf, I'm always hungry but don't change the subject"

"Let's go to the kitchen. We can fill you in while you eat" we went to the kitchen and told Jake everything he needed to know…

"Whoa, those are a lot of changes" he said and Jasper and I nodded "And what are you going to do now?" Jake asked me and I was pulled by a vision.

_**Vision**_

_**Jasper and I were somewhere in front of a house I've never been before in my life. It was sunny because we were sparkling and we were laughing with two other blonde vampires. They had bite marks and red eyes. They were Peter and Charlotte.**_

I gasped and Jasper and Jake looked at me worried

"What is it, darlin'?"

"We are going to visit Peter and Charlotte"

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Please, let me know by reviewing. I love reviews, I'm addicted to them. Please, check my other story too 'The Chosen One'. It's a Jasper and Bella story, but it has Halliwell magic… Till next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wish I could own Twilight that way I could make Jasper mine, but I don't own it, SM does… **

"We are?" Jasper asked me hopefully

"Yes; I thought you were the one who made the decision" I told him confused, if he wasn't the one who made the decision, who was? I don't think it was Carlisle, Esme, Emmett or Rose; they weren't even there…

"I was thinking about them, but I haven't decided anything. Are you sure they are Peter and Charlotte?" I nodded and showed him the vision.

'Aren't they?'

'Yes, they are. That's one of our houses, the one in Austin'

'How many houses you have?' he smiled an bit

'With them? Several around the world; you'll see them all' I liked the sound of it. I'll see them all; I have an eternity to do it "What would have triggered your vision? I'm sure I didn't make any decisions"

"Well, someone did" I told him and in that instant I heard a vibrating sound and beep "What's that?" I asked

"It's my phone, I have a new message" he said moving his head a little to the right.

"Check it out"

"I left it upstairs. I'll be right back" he looked me in the eyes and nodded, and then walked away at a human pace… I think it's because, even though Jake was a supernatural being, he always felt alarmed every time we moved at vampire speed… See, Jay is so caring… I felt a tug in my mind so turned my power on…

'Bells, can you hear me?' Jake asked me and I nodded 'I don't want to pry but… what were you and Jasper talking about with the other Cullens a while ago?' he asked intrigued.

'Jasper was just explaining to them his relationship with Alice' I told him

'They were never married?'

'No' I said and he nodded; he was still a little curious but he knew that I wasn't going to tell him anything else. Jay wanted his conversation private and it was going to remain like that.

"About your vision… Who are they?"

"Peter and Charlotte?" I asked and he nodded "Uh, they are Jasper's family"

"Aren't the Cullens his 'family'?"

"Use quote marks like that again and I'll throw you to the wall like I did to Emmett" I threatened smiling sweetly and he smirked "They are his family"

"Yeah, yeah, who are they?" he asked faking annoyance.

"They are Jasper's brother and his sister in law"

"Real brothers?"

"As real as you and me" I told him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ok, so real brothers" he said smiling a little "Where did he meet his brother?" I looked at him squinting my eyes and he rolled his eyes.

"Back in the vampire wars; I think it was around 1938" I said looking up to the ceiling. I could hear Jasper upstairs and he was feeling understanding, I don't know if that's a feeling, I'm new in this…

"So, you're leaving?" I looked at Jake when I felt his sadness.

"Don't be sad; you're going to make me cry" I could feel tears threatening to fall at any moment. These emotions are getting to me…

"You can't cry" he said as a matter of fact.

"Actually, I can" I said and one tear fell down my face. Jake looked at me surprised.

"How? Hey, don't cry" he came to me a wiped out the tear "I knew from the moment they told me you were changing that you were going to leave, it was just a matter of time. I'm just sad because you're my little sister and I don't want you to go"

"I won't leave you forever" I told him and he nodded just to appease me, I knew he didn't believe me.

"How can you cry?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't know; I was a freak in my human life. I guess this things stay with you forever"

"Well, you weren't the only freak. I mean, I'm sixteen and I can turn into a wolf whenever I want" he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, you are right; you're a freak too" I said and he laughed, but it sounded more like a bark which made me laughed louder "I think you have turned into a wolf too many times, even laughing you sound like a dog"

"Hey… but seriously, when are you leaving and will I see you again?"

"Of course you'll see me again, we are family, forever" I know I was being selfish, but I wanted to be close to Jake. The pack has a theory, if a vampire was always near a shape-shifter, he wouldn't stop turning and he would never grow old. If I stay near him, he won't stop changing… I looked at him and hugged him "I know it's selfish, but I don't want you to stop turning to a big size dog" I confessed to him softly crying.

"Then, I won't" he promised, but we both knew it didn't depend on him "You do smell awful" He said and I laughed.

"Again with the smell, if I can stand your dog smell you can stand my delicious scent"

"I wouldn't call it delicious scent, but I think I could live with it"

"Good"

"So, when are you going to go?" he asked me as we sat back on the stools.

"I don't know, I don't even know who made the decision that triggered the vision"

"I know who did" Jasper said entering the kitchen.

'Thank you for giving me alone time with Jake, Jay' I thought to him and he winked at me.

"Who did?" Jake asked him.

"My brother, Peter" Jay said watching Jake, who just smiled, then Jay gave me his phone. I read the message

_Major:_

_I know B. got my message_

_I just wanted to let you know it was from me _

_Be here by the end of the week _

_Charlotte and I can't wait to meet her_

_We are going to have so much fun!_

_Peter know-it-all…!_

"Peter know-it-all?" I asked Jay and he shrugged his shoulders

"It's because of his gift… he knows shit" he said. It's so weird to hear a Cullen saying bad words, but I guess it's kind of fitting; Jay is not a Cullen, he is a Whitlock. I love that he's rough. He looked at me smirked and I bit my lip.

"What, he has visions like Bella?" Jake asked him and Jay shook his head.

"No, it's complicated. He knows things, but he doesn't have visions. It's like an extreme intuition, sometimes he gets pictures in his mind or words; he knows how to interpret them"

"You're going to go this Friday?" Jake asked somewhat resigned looking at Jay.

"It all depends if Bella wants to go" Jay said. He was giving a choice.

"She saw you there" he murmured.

"Visions can change; she only saw what would happen if we go there; if she says no, it won't happen" Jay told him and Jake looked at me.

"When are you leaving?" he asked me

"I don't have to go" I told him but he shook his head with a sad smile

"You do; even I can see you want to go. Besides, we can't take the risk of someone seeing you like this. When are you going to go?" he repeated. He was right; I wanted to meet Peter and Charlotte and I also needed to leave Forks, at least for a while. I just didn't want to let go of Jake, he's the only thing I've left of my human life.

"I think we need to speak with the family first, but we probably leave this Friday" I told him and he smiled.

"So, today is Wednesday"

"It is?" I asked surprised and they both nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow to say goodbye. I'll bring Seth. He wanted to come to see you and Jasper but I didn't know if you were going to be like those newborns we fought. Better safe than sorry"

"How are they? Seth, Leah, Emily and the pack?"

"They are alright, Seth can't stop saying he has a vampire sister and a werewolf sister. Leah is, Leah… Emily is alright, taking care of the pack, you know" he said watching the clock. It was already eight pm.

"Do you have to leave right now?"

"Yeah, I kind of promise my dad I would take Leah and Seth to the movies. I think he wants me to date Leah, it's not gonna happen" he said and we smiled "I would invite you but you could slaughter everyone there" he said innocently. I moved at vampire speed and slapped his arm "Ouch" I could feel he felt it, but I didn't hurt him bad.

"Did it hurt?" I asked and he nodded

"A little"

"Good" I said and I could feel Jay's amusement from behind "Say hi to everyone for me" I told him and he nodded.

"Sure, sure; You know, you're meaner now as a vamp" he was grinning the whole time we walked toward the door; Jasper's arm was around my waist and he was feeling content "See you tomorrow Bella" Jake said at the door and looked at me expectantly, I looked at Jasper and he dropped his arm; I smiled and hugged Jake.

"See you tomorrow Jake and thank you for coming" then I thought 'I love you'

'And I love you too, little Bella' he said; because even though I'm older than Jake, he looks older because of his height and he takes advantage of it.

"How did you get here?" I asked looking around. The rabbit wasn't there.

"Woof" he barked sarcastically and I got it. He came running "See you tomorrow, Jasper" Jake said politely.

"See you tomorrow Jacob" Jasper said politely back at him. Jacob walked down the five steps and then turned around.

"You know, I'm really glad you're her mate. I saw some of the things you can do; I know you will protect her no matter what. That and I never liked Edward, at all… he's a wimp" Jay and Jake laughed and I rolled my eyes, then Jake sobered up "Charlie, would have given you his blessing too" I smiled softly and looked at Jay. He was happy.

"Thank you, Jacob. It means a lot to me to know that Bella's father and brother are alright with us being together" Jay said which surprised Jacob; I think this was the first time this day that he has seen Jay smiling this big.

"Sure, Sure; see you tomorrow" he waved and hid in the bushes. I heard a rustling sound and then Jake wolf form came out, howled and then left. We stood in the front porch until we couldn't hear him anymore.

I turned around and smiled at Jay. I was so happy… Jake still loves me as his sister and so does Seth, and I was going to meet Peter and Charlotte.

'I love to feel you happy' Jay told me smiling brightly.

'I love to feel you happy too… you should smile more often, I love your smile'

'I'll keep that in mind' he said smirking. His smirks take my breath away and he knew that. He put his hands on my waist and pushed me against him 'So, we are really going to see Peter and Charlotte?'

'If you want to'

'I want to'

'Then we're going' he smiled big at that. I put my hands on each side of his face and pulled him toward me slowly. Our lips were really close, I could taste his breath in my mouth, it was so inviting; I looked his eyes, they were pitch black and were compelling me to kiss him, so I did… slowly at first then as we lost control of our emotions, our kiss became more passionate, full of love, lust and desire. I couldn't stop the moan that fell from my mouth when I felt Jasper tongue battling for dominance with mine or the growl when Jasper slammed me against the wall. I reaped off his shirt of his torso and he growled 'you promised' I thought to him and he smirked. He did the same with the shirt I was wearing.

'It's only fair' I would have been embarrassed if it wasn't because I could feel Jay was more than aroused to watch me like that. We kissed for along time until we knew we needed to stop. We didn't want our first time to be in front of the house. We pulled apart breathing hard.

'I love you, Jay'

'And I love you, darlin' he said, his eyes still roaming my body "What are we going to do now?"

"Take a bath" I told him "I don't remember the last time a shower, and I smelled a little like Jake"

"Alright" he gave me a little kiss and then picked up our shattered clothes and I waited for him "What are you waiting for?" he asked me confused.

"You asked me what we were going to do and I told you we were going to take a bath. I'm waiting for you" I told him and he looked at me with eyes wide open.

"You want us to do it together?"

"Yes, but only to take a bath. I'm still not ready to do anything else" I told him looking down, praying he would accept it.

"Let's go then" he took my hand and we walked to our room (the spare room) and went to the attached bathroom. This bathroom was as big as any other in the house. The tub was big enough for both of us... there was a big mirror on one side of the wall where the sink was. Jay took two towels from one of the cabinets and hung them near the bathtub and let the water run.

I was watching Jay through the mirror biting my lip and he was watching me. He stood behind me, kissed my neck and pulled down my bra straps. I was feeling nervous but I didn't want him to stop. His touch was burning my skin in a delicious way.

'We can stop' he said. Even in his thoughts his voice sounded husky.

'Please, don't' he turned me around, so I was facing him and kissed me while he unfastened my bra, he let it slipped and heard it hit the ground. I tried to cover up my chest but he stopped me.

'Don't hide from me. I want to see you' his eyes roamed my body followed by his hands. I shivered. My hands wandered all over his chest; I could feel his scars and that he was a little worried about them, so to ease his mind and also because I wanted to, I licked and kissed every one of his scars. It made him purr and I loved that sound.

The bathtub was already full, so I guided him there. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he let it slide down while taking off his shoes. To my surprise that was all I needed to do because Jay was commando… I didn't want to stare but I couldn't help it. The only thought in my mind was 'Oh, my, God' I looked back at his eyes, he tangled his fingers in my hair and he kissed me again, it was hard and heated. I took off my converse and then he gracefully eased my pants and panties down. He looked me up and down and breathed one word out

"Perfect" our hands couldn't hold still, they were everywhere, feeling everything. After a while of kissing and caressing our bodies Jay carried me in his arms to the tub. The water felt warm in my cold body but not as hot as Jay, he was fire. He sat down as he kissed every inch of my body on his way down. When he was sitting I straddled him. He was so aroused, rock hard, I could feel it on my belly so I moved to create the friction we so much needed... he was touching me so gently but rough at the same time and our kisses were so passionate that I was sure I was going to explode… Jay grasped my behind keeping me as close to him as he could… my hands were scratching his shoulders, his back, his chest, everywhere while he was kissing me and liking my skin… I could feel myself in the edge about to burst and fro his thoughts he was about too…

'Jasper' I gasped when I couldn't take it anymore

'Bella' his voice echoed in my head.

Our movements were erratic; we were purring, moaning, growling and projecting every emotion we were feeling at the moment… And then a blissful wave of ecstasy came for both of us…

We were panting so hard even though we didn't need to breathe anymore….

'That was…'

'I know' I finished his thoughts… he was feeling so content and happy and every good emotion you can imagine.

"I love you" he said while he kissed me sweetly on my lips

"And I love you"

We finished our bath after more touches and kisses and returned to our room

"Would you mind if we 'sleep' for a while?" I asked him. He had just some black pajamas pants on and I had my panties and one of his shirts.

"Not at all; come here" he said. I lay down on his chest with one leg over his body "Let's rest for while" he started to run his fingers on my back and I hugged him harder. I was so relaxed that I could almost fall sleep…

**Sorry if my lemon sucked. I'm not really good at writing about it… anyway, thanks for reviewing last chapter, I'm glad you liked it… please, keep the reviews coming; they are welcome! If something is wrong let me know… keep in mind that I finished writing this chapter at 2 am… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight, if I did Jasper would be the main character and he would be with me ;)**

We lay on bed like that for hours, kissing softly, talking about our trip and just relaxing until we heard the others come in around six in the morning…

'Good morning' I thought to Jay

'Good morning, darlin' he said and kissed me, letting our euphoric feelings flow free…

"Rein it in guys" Emmett shouted out from downstairs.

"Don't yell Emmett" I heard Rose shouted from her room.

'Ironic' Jasper thought to me shaking his head and laughing. I agreed.

'I think we should get up now…' I said and he pouted 'We need to tell them about our trip' Jay sighed but still nodded 'Do vampires brush their teeth?' I asked him out of the blue, I mean, I don't have bad breath, but I don't know, Edward never told me about this things and I never asked…

'I don't do it… the toothpaste smell like mint but when you taste it, it's awful and also we don't stink, have germs or things like that… unless a werewolf hugs us' I nudged him and he winked at me.

'Edward's breath was always minty' I said without thinking and Jay laughed.

'That's because he did brush his teeth. He needed to get rid of the smell of blood in his mouth because your sense of smell was really good, you could smell blood; not many humans can do that' he said and I nodded. I wonder how human blood smells to me now.

'I'm going to get change… my clothes are in Edward's room'

'Yeah, I'll go change too. I'll see you in there in a minute' I nodded, kissed him… I love to kiss him and ran to Edward's room for my clothes. I wanted to be fast and ended up with the door in my hands… oops 'Jay, I kind of… ripped off the door' I shouted to him and I just heard him laughing in response 'that doesn't help me Jasper Whitlock'

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly and Emmett laughed. I guess he figured it out 'Jay?'

'Sorry, darlin… just put it aside and I'll see if I can fix it in a minute'

'Alright' I let it leaning against the wall and got into the room… I looked for my clothes in the closet, this time carefully; I didn't want the same thing to happen to it… I put on some black skinny jeans, my bra and a white tank top, I was going to use a blue sweater but I tore it apart… I really need to practice my strength… my clothes smelled good… I guess it was like the old me, I didn't smell as good as everyone said… I think I smell better now, different, sweeter, more appealing… but what do I know!

"You look beautiful" Jay said and I rolled my eyes; I'm wearing pants and a tank top… how good could I look? On the other side, he was… whoa! Black boots, dark jeans and a dark grey sweater!

"Have you seen my purple converse?" I said after I finished ogling him, my voice still sounded strange to me, it was too sensual… I sounded sort of like Rose but a little more husky… that's why I kept talking in my mind, I sound like the old me in my mind.

"Yes, I hid them in my study when Alice told me to throw them out for her, I knew you would want them" he told me and I sighed in annoyance…

"I don't know why she kept insisting on me wearing heels or why she didn't like my Converse, they are so comfortable and I love them. And after what she did, she could at least let me wear what I wanted" I told him while Jay tried to fix the door "What's up with her and designer clothes?"

"I don't know, she has a thing about being all dressy... she tried a couple of time to get rid of my boots and my Converses, but I told her if she kept insisting I was going to burn all of her Jimmy Choo shoes, she desisted"

"I told her if she kept nagging me about my shoes I was going to burn every piece of clothing she had… she told me she didn't see me doing that and I told her it was because I was going to come with Jacob; that scared her for a while; I guess she wanted to take advantage of me being burn alive for three days" I told him smiling sarcastically and he nodded.

"Well, the door is all fixed up, try to be gentle with the house, darlin"

"And my clothes" I told him showing him my tattered sweater.

"Wasn't it nothing?" Emmett shouted laughing.

"Shut up, Emmett" I hissed at him but he kept laughing 'Jerk'

"Esme, Bella told me a bad word"

"I didn't hear anything, dear" Esme said but I could feel she was amused. Jay was laughing watching my sweater.

"That too… come on, let's go for your shoes" he said. He picked me up and I uncombed his hair while we laughed.

"I can walk you and now better than ever"

"I know, but I love having you in my arms" he told me sweetly...

"I bet you do" Emmett said from the kitchen, he was there with Esme and then I heard a thud "Mom, that's child abuse" he told her.

"No, it's not... you're not a child, you're ninety seven years old. Now, stop messing with your brother and sister" she said and Jay and I laughed. I could picture Emmett scowling.

'Ha ha, don't mess with us' I thought to Emmett.

'Get out of my head' he thought, but he was feeling content.

"There you go" Jay sat me on a big plush couch and went for my shoes "I better put them on for you, just in case"

"Thank you"

"Anything for you, darlin'" I just smiled at that, he knew what I was feeling, love… I took his hand and together we went downstairs.

'Family meeting' I said into everybody's mind and they were in the living in no time.

"What is it, honey?" Esme asked me a little worried.

"It's nothing wrong… uh, Jasper and I just wanted to tell you something"

"Did you elope yesterday and got married?" that was Emmett, of course. Rose sighed, looked at me and nodded toward Emm.

"Do your thing, Bella" she told me, so I looked at him and let him paralyzed… his only thought was 'not again'

"You should know by now" Rose said while she walked away from him "What do you wanted to tell us?"

"We are leaving.."

"What?" Esme yelled interrupting Jasper

"Esme, let him finish" Carlisle told her holding her hand.

"Sorry, go on"

"We are going to visit Peter and Charlotte. Peter let me a message yesterday telling me to be there by the end of the weekend, he wants to meet Bella"

"You think it'll be safe for Bella to be there?" Carlisle asked Jasper

"Yes, they are living in Austin. The house is way far from humans and we have close hunting ground; Peter and Charlotte are as good with newborns as I am, and besides Bella doesn't even act as a newborn, she just need to practice her gifts and her strength; also she needs to leave Forks for a while; we faked Bella's death, if someone sees her we can get in trouble and we can't risk to be in the eye of the Vulturis" Jasper explained to them… and every thing he said was true so they were feeling acceptance, sadness, but acceptance.

'When are you leaving?' Emmett asked me from his place.

"Tomorrow, we are leaving tomorrow. Oh, and Jake is coming today with Seth, I hope you guys don't mind"

"Great, the puppies are coming" Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose, behave" Carlisle chastised her.

"Don't worry Carlisle, Rose doesn't mean it in the wrong way; actually, she really likes Jake" I said smiling sweetly and Rose scowled at me.

"I don't like that dog" she said

"Yes, you do and Jake likes you too"

"Don't try to deny it, Rose… you know it's true" Jasper told her and she nudged him… just because she was joking I let her touch him; believe me, it wasn't easy… it's like my instinct are in high alert when it comes to Jasper.

"Around what time are they coming; should I make them breakfast or lunch?" Esme asked me a little excited because she could take care of a living creature…

"I don't know… let me try something" if Alice could have a vision at will, I guess I could do it too… I close my eyes and concentrated on Jake, I knew Alice couldn't see Jake in her visions but maybe I could see something, maybe our futures disappearing. After a while a vision came to me.

_**Vision**_

_**Jake and Seth were in the Reserve, then the vision changed and they were running towards the house… then it changed again and they were back in human form in the house… Jay and I were receiving them at the door.**_

I gasped… Having visions is so unnerving…

"You saw something" Jay said and I nodded.

"You could see Jacob?" Rose asked me and I nodded again.

"That's new… Alice was never able to see him or the pack" Carlisle wonder aloud.

"Maybe it's because of the bond that Bella shares with Jacob and the pack… they are like us… family" Jasper told them smiling softly…

'What did you see' Emmett asked me impatiently 'And can you let me out? Please?'

'Alright, but behave'

'I will' he said so I let him out "Thank you… so what you saw?"

"They will be here around nine… This is what I saw" I said and showed them the vision. They gasped when they saw the vision surprised.

"I can see the future" Emmett said in a somber voice…

"Shut up, Emmett" Rose, Jay and I said laughing while Carlisle and Esme just shook their heads.

"I have to go food shopping… what would they like to eat?"

"Whatever you do is fine, Esme"

"Alright, I'll be right back…. Emmett, behave" she said and left.

"I always behave" He said.

"No, you don't son" Carlisle said shaking his head.

"Are you going to stay here while we go to Peter and Charlotte?" I asked Rose

"We were going to stay here and help you getting use to be a vampire, but now that you are going to go, we could take a trip too… maybe to the Amazons"

"That would be awesome… we can visit Kachiri's coven" Emmett said excited

"Who's Kachiri?" I've never heard about her before.

"She's the leader of the Amazon coven… Kachiri, Senna and Zafrina" Rose told me.

"Are they also vegetarians?"

"No, but they great friends of ours" Carlisle said kindly.

"Imagine them for me, please" I asked him. He nodded and I looked into his mind. I saw three very tall women, wearing outfits of animal skins. They had very long limps, long fingers; they had wild appearances. They looked intimidating.

"They're huge" I said and they laughed.

"One of them is gifted… Zafrina, she can create illusions" Jay told me. I looked into his mind to see who Zafrina was.

"How's that?" I was curious.

"She can make people see whatever she wants them to see; see that and nothing else" Jay told me

"That's a great offensive power" I said. Jay smirked.

"Yes, it is. She can blind you in plain battle"

"You think she can blind me?"

"Her illusions are only mental; I don't think she can get to you with your shield on"

'Can we go there one day?' I thought to Jay and he nodded.

'Maybe next year'

'Great'

"Are you going with them too?" I asked Carlisle. He was thoughtful and feeling a little conflicted, I was curious but I didn't want to see inside his mind.

"No… I've spoken with Esme but we haven't decided yet"

"About?" Jay asked him and Emmett and Rose watched him curious. I felt something in my head and then…

_**Vision**_

_**I saw Carlisle and Esme in front of a house, similar to this one… In front of the house were seven golden eyed vampires, two I recognized.**_

I gasped… Jay wrapped his arms around me tighter when he felt I was having a vision. I need to control it. I don't like to be pull like that.

"I think you've decided. I saw you there"

"Where?" Rose asked me and Carlisle looked down.

"Denali" I told her.

"Are you serious?" Emmett asked a bit mad.

"Emmett" Rose said giving him a meaningful look.

"I'm sorry" Carlisle said looking at Jay and me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" Jay told him sending out waves of understanding.

"You don't have to feel guilty about going there" I told him

"I need to know why Edward acted the way he did" Carlisle said softly and Emmett snorted "I don't expect for you to understand it"

"But I do… Edward was your first companion, your first son. You need to know why after all the things you have taught him, he behaved that way. You need to hear it from him" I said and he nodded.

"Esme is on her way here" I said out of nowhere and Jay looked at me surprised.

"I can't hear her. Do you hear her?" Rose asked me.

"No"

"Did you have a vision?" Emmett asked me and I shook my head no.

"Then how do know she's coming?" Carlisle asked me a little disconcerted.

"I don't know, but she's on her way" I said and looked up at Jasper who has being quiet the whole time 'I'm sorry' I thought to him.

'Why?' he asked me frowning

'For being weirder every minute than goes by' he smiled at that.

'I love your weirdness, so don't worry. I think I know how you know'

'You do? Please, tell me'

"Are you two thought-talking again?" Emmett was annoyed by that.

"Yes" Jay told him "I think I know how Bella knows, but first to be sure you should call Esme and see if she's on her way, Carlisle"

"Sure" he picked up the phone a dialed.

"She should be passing the square" I said out of the blue… I just popped in my head.

"Esme, honey, where are you?" Carlisle asked her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked right away. It was amazing how I could hear everything.

"No, honey, I just want to know how far you are"

"I'm just passing the square. Do you need anything?" we heard she responded and they all looked at me.

"No, honey… we are just testing Bella's power. I'll explain everything when you get here"

"Oh, alright; I'll be there in a minute"

"I shall see you when you get here, honey" Carlisle said and hung up still looking at me. They were making me feel nervous.

"Ok, stop looking at Bella like that, would you?" Jay told them.

"It was weird" Rose said.

"She's weird" Emmett said and Jay growled at him.

"Say that again" Jay hissed and I grasped his hand tighter. I guess his emotions aren't better than mine right now.

"I said that in a good way, man; chill out"

'Jay, he was kidding, you felt it' he just took a deep breath and gave me a kiss on my neck that made me shiver.

'You're blushing' Jay told me and I shook my head.

'Shut up' I said. At least my blushing improved his mood.

"Jasper, would you tell us your theory about why Bella knew where Esme was?" Carlisle said shaking his head at Emmett.

"I think Bella is developing Peter's gift" I looked at Jay shock. How could I have Peter's gift too?

"What – Why would you thing that?"

"That's how Peter's gift works. He knows stuff, sometimes he sees pictures, sometimes something just came to his mind and it's true"

"But why Bella have his gift too?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"I think Bella has the ability to sort of copy the powers of the vampires who have been near to her"

"But she has never been near Peter" Rose said and Jasper looked down growling lowly and he said something like I'm going to kill him.

"I've been near Peter?" I gaped at him.

"Well, now, I think so. It's the only thing that makes sense"

"But when?"

"Remember when Bella came to Forks Peter and Charlotte came to visit?" he asked and they nodded. I didn't know anything about that "Peter wanted to see you because I spoke about you, a lot, like how you accepted us and stuff like that. I told him to stay away from you; Edward and Alice didn't trust me to be near you, they would have flipped out if they saw Peter near you; anyway I told him to stay away but he said it was important and I'm guessing he didn't listen to me. I'm going to kill him" he said nodding his head.

"No, you're not" I told him turning around to calm him "I'm sure he had a good reason for it and he didn't hurt me, so"

"But he didn't obey me; I won't kill him, but he still gonna pay"

'How about when we get there, you let him explain why it was so important for him to be close to me in that moment and if he had a good reason you won't hurt him'

'But what if it was a stupid reason? Sometimes he can be stupid'

'Well, if it was something stupid you can make him pay, I'll even help you if he tries to run, I'll keep him in my shield for as long as you want?' I told him and he smirked.

'I like the way you're thinking'

'So, deal?'

'Deal' he said and in the distance I heard a car. Esme was almost here.

"Wait, but if Bella has the gift of the vampires that had been near to her, is she going to have the powers of the Vulturi? She was near them when she went to rescue Edward" Carlisle asked, and now that he brought that up I'm more confuse that ever. If Edward was with Alice why did he try to kill himself when he thought I was dead? I let that thought for other moment.

"Yeah, she was near Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec and other gifted vampires… she's going to have their powers too?" Rose said.

"Oh my… I don't want more gifts…" I said and Jay snaked his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"Well, so far you just have a gift sort of like Edward's but a little more advanced, like a mix between Aro's and Edward's gift and you also have Alice's, Peter's and my gifts, besides your shield. Maybe the vampire has to touch you for you to get the power" that made sense, Aro touched me to try to read my memories, Edward has touched me, also Alice and Jasper and now I'm guessing Peter did the same. I'm wondering how I missed that or how Edward did it, he stayed in my room every night or he didn't?

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked when she entered the house. Carlisle went to help her immediately with the groceries and explained to her at vampire speed what we talked the last two hours.

"Whoa… that's a lot" she said and gaped at me.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen and help you with the food, Jake will be here in half an hour" I said and took Jay to the kitchen, after four seconds everyone followed us. They were feeling too many things at once and it was driving me crazy… they were worried, elated, amazed, anxious and more.

"Ok, so you have all those gifts, if it is by touch that you got them, does that mean you're going to have James tracking gift too?" Esme asked what I feared; more powers.

"Yeah, and don't forget Victoria's evasive gift, she touched you too" Emmett said and I sighed.

'I don't want more' I thought to them, I didn't want to keep talking. I past from a harmless human to a powerful vampire in less than two day; I was scared. I buried my head in Jay's chest and breathed deeply his scene trying to calm myself while Jay wrapped his arms around me and started to purr; the sound of his purr relaxed me.

"Why don't you and Bella go back to the leaving room to wait for Jacob while we fix breakfast for him and Seth" Esme suggested.

"Ok" Jay said softly and carried me to the living room 'Bella' he sighed in his mind.

'I won't let a vampire touch me anymore' was the first thing I told him and he stiffed 'You can keep touching me, I already have your gift, but I won't let a stray vampire touch me, I don't want more powers' I told him and he relaxed a bit.

'We'll figure how this work, don't worry. Maybe Peter know something about it'

'I wanted to be a vampire so much, but it wasn't because of the powers, I just wanted to be with you guys forever'

'Do you regret to be a vampire?'

'No, I'll be with you forever… the only thing I regret is my luck… couldn't I just have a shield? That would have been a great give to have and just that… I could protect myself and others and that's it, but no, I have to be a vampire sponge' I said, I new I was rambling but I was scare and couldn't stop talking 'Thank God this powers aren't as dangerous'

'Actually, my gift is very dangerous if you know how to use it'

'How feeling everyone's emotions is dangerous?'

'Not that part; controlling the emotions is the dangerous part. Vampires are very instinctual, we based our decisions in what we feel and we feel very intensely, if you control their feelings, you control them. Also our empathy works as Jane's gift, we can make people or vampires feel pain as intense as we want, I can even knock out a vampire with my gift' he was remembering his time in the newborn war, I could see how is gift work and while Jasper looked insanely hot and dangerous doing it, it made me feel scarier. Now my shield and his power were dangerous.

'We really need to visit Peter'

'Why'

'Because now I'm really sure he knows what's happening to me. It just came to me'

'Don't worry; we'll be there tomorrow night'

'It smells good but at the same time bad' I said after a while of silence of our part, in the kitchen was another story.

'Human food is not appealing anymore, right?' he asked and I shook my head. After a moment I gave Jasper a kiss and stood up, I could hear Jake and Seth coming our way.

'Let's open the door' I said and Jay took my hand. It was nine already and as in my vision they were here when I opened the door.

"Bella, whoa you look even paler now" Seth said making me laugh and hugged me. As Jake's, Seth's skin was uncomfortable hot but somehow familiar.

"Thank you, Seth" I missed my little brother.

"What a voice too, sexy" he said and if I was human I would have blush, but of course Jay knew that and smile "Jasper, how are you?"

"I'm great, Seth. How are you?"

"Good… good"

"Step aside Seth, I would like to say hello to Bells too" Jay said nudging Seth and hugging me "How are you today?"

"I'm great; it's so good to see you, both of you. Come on, let's go to the living room"

"Something smells good" Seth said wriggling his eyebrows

"That's me, for sure" I said and they laughed.

"Yeah, you smell… like a… I was talking about food" Seth said looking at Jasper and me with wide eyes while Jake was trying to not laugh.

"I know, and also know that we don't smell too good for you"

"It's not like you smell bad, it's just… it's too sweet" Seth said worried.

"Don't worry, Seth. She's just messing with you" Jay told him smiling a bit.

"Well, that's just cruel" Seth said shaking his head and coming toward me and Jay tensed up a bit.

"Seth, why don't we sit down?" Jake said when he saw how Jay reacted.

"He won't hurt him" I told Jake and Seth looked at us frowning "It just that even if I don't look like one, I'm a newborn and also Jay and I recently found out that we are mates, so our emotions are a little too much right now. But he won't hurt any of you and I'll try to do the same" I said and Jay wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Ok, so I can't go around acting like a threat to Bella or Jasper, noted" Seth said and sat down. That's the best thing about Seth, he accept things as they are.

"Bella, the food is ready" Esme said from the kitchen "Would you tell them to come to the kitchen, please?"

"Esme made breakfast for you, I hope you are hungry"

"We are boys and werewolves, Bella, we're always hungry" Seth said and Jake nodded agreeing

"Then let's go the kitchen" Jay said and we went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. E. Smells delicious" Seth said went he entered the kitchen.

"Thank you, Seth"

"How are you Doc?" it was amazing how Seth was so comfortable around us.

"I'm good, Seth. How are you? How is Leah?" Carlisle asked with a soft smile

"I'm good and Leah, she's Leah, she's ok. Hello, Emmett. Mrs. Rosalie" Seth gave Emmett and man hug and bowed toward Rose.

"I told you, you can call me Rose, Seth"

"Right… Rose, how are you?"

"I'm great, Seth. Thanks for asking" Rose told him sweetly. From all the wolves Seth is the only one she admitted she liked, but we all know she likes Jake too.

"Blondie" Jake said from behind me and Rose scowled.

"Dog" she said and we rolled our eyes.

"Really, guys?" Seth said looking at them.

'Don't worry, Seth. They like each other, they just like to pretend they don't' I thought to Seth

'Are you inside my head? Jake told me you could do that, that's awesome' Seth was watching me all excited and I nodded.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Emmett" Jake said politely at them and they answered politely back at him.

"Well, kids, you can eat, I hope you like it"

"Thank you" they said and started eating. From the feelings I was receiving for them, they really liked the food.

"Wow, Mrs. E… this is yummy" Seth said with his mouth full.

"Seth, swallow before you talk, where are your manners?" Rose chastised him with a soft smile. Seth looked at her with wide eyes but went he saw she was smiling, he smiled back.

"Sorry" he said after he swallowed "But seriously, this is really good"

"He's right" Jake nodded.

"Thank you" Esme said happily…

After they ate, we spent the day talking about everything I missed about them since my change. In the afternoon after they had lunch Seth asked me if I could show him what I could do with my gifts, so I trapped him inside my shield and since Jake was a little too annoying telling embarrassing stories about my childhood to Jay, Emmett and Rose (Carlisle was working at the hospital and Esme was inside the house packing some stuffs) I showed him how my shield also worked as telekinesis; I threw him so far, he landed on the river, of course I was careful so he wouldn't get hurt.

Then they had supper and at around nine we watched The Vampire Diaries for five hours, Jake knew it was my favorite show so he brought the DVD's. We spent all that time talking about the differences between the real vampires and werewolves and us and all the problems Elena, Stefan and Damon had in Mystic Falls. It was like she had the same luck I have.

Jay even growled when I told him I had a crush on Damon, Rose was on my side of course, Ian Somerhalder is hot, not as hot as my Jasper, no one is as perfect as my Jay, but for a human he was ok and that thing he does with his eyebrows, Jasper do that a lot, I loved it when Jasper do those things… Then Jay saw Nina Dobrev as Elena and Katherine and he got my point, he said she was ok, but not as gorgeous and perfect as me, I just laughed. That make Seth and Jake laughed too.

Then, they had to go…

"When we'll see you again?" Seth asked with sadness.

"Whenever you want to, you just have to call me and I'll come running" I told him "We just have to go for a little while, I'm dead after all, but don't worry, we won't be that far"

"I'm going to miss you, Bells. I love you, sissy" Seth told me

'And I'm going to miss you too, little brother, I love you' I said and I hugged tighter, I was crying again.

"Let some love for me, would you?" Jake said and joined our hug; meanwhile Jay was just watching me with a sad smile.

'I love you, Bells. Don't forget it' Jake told me

'I love you too, Jake, you and Seth are the brothers I always wanted, besides Emmett' I said and they laughed.

"Well, it's time to go"

"Goodbye, Jasper… have a nice trip and if you need us just call" Seth told Jay and even gave him a hug.

"Same goes for you, if you have any troubles call me, take care"

"Goodbye, man. Take care of our sister. I bet she can still get in trouble there"

"I'll keep her safe" Jay said and Jake and Seth nodded.

"I know you will. Well, adios" They waved at us and went to hide on the bushes after ten seconds they came out as wolves, they howled and then left.

"I know you're going to miss them, but remember we can come back and see them whenever you want, they can even got to our house if they want"

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's spent some quality time with our family, after all we are living in the morning" Jay nodded and kissed me, and then we went inside the house and spent time with them… until it was time for us to leave.

**As always thank you so much for your reviews, they made me really happy, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**I know it took me a while to update again, that's why this chapter is this long; don't get use to it, because I don't think I'll make another chapter as long as this one ;)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it and please, review, tell me what you think. I'm addicted to your reviews, I need more and more. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight… and sadly I don't own Jasper**

Jasper surprised me… when we were about to leave the Cullen house he gave me a new ID… I was no longer Isabella Marie Swan, now I was Bella Carlie Cullen… Jasper wanted for me to have Charlie's name since I had to give up the Swan, I thought it was really sweet.

Anyway, right now we're almost at the ranch, I can feel them, Peter and Charlotte… and even though they're emotions are quite nice, I'm freaking out.

'Darlin, why are you so anxious; you know they are going to love you'

'I'm not really sure about that right now'

'You saw it in your visions… we were happy'

'You know as well as I do that visions are subjective, they can change… maybe the minute I open my mouth everything will go to hell…'

'Stop it, Bella… you can hear them from here, can't you?'

'I rather not listen right now… it's not right to listen to people's thoughts just because I want to'

'Alright, but you can feel them'

'Yes… that, I have no control over'

'And how are they feeling'

'Anticipation and nervousness, mischief and joy… they are excited' and a lot more

'The first one must be Charlotte and the mischief is Peter, always Peter… they aren't feeling anything bad, right?' so far I thought to myself… Jasper saw the look of my face and sighed 'If you want, we can go back'

'No, we can't go back… I know how excited you are, you haven't seen them in a while and I won't let you go back just because of me… I'll be ok'

'You're not ok' he said stroking my hand.

'It's just that I have a feeling… like, something is going to happen'

'Nothing is going to happen, I'll keep you safe… you know I would do anything for you' he said caressing my hand

'I know… I'd do anything for you too' I told him.

'We are here; are you completely sure you want to stay?' he asked me and I nodded.

'Yes, I also feel like I need to be here, we need answers from Peter, remember' he looked at me feeling concerned, so I smiled at him to reassure him I was ok. He nodded and gave me a little kiss.

'Alright, let me just open the gate' he said but I just shook my head.

'Stay in the car… I'll do it for you' I told him when I saw it just needed a little push since it was unlocked. I put my hand out of the window and concentrated on the gate, with my hand I channeled my shield and pushed the gate open, my shield sort of works as telekinesis… Jay looked at me and smirked…

'I love it when you do things like that'

'I know' he drove through the gate and then I closed it the same way; the house was a little far from the gate which was good…

I still don't want to test my control around humans, that's why Jay and I decided to hit the road early, so we wouldn't encounter too many humans. We kept ourselves inside the car and never let the windows down… I could hear the human's heartbeat and everything but it was manageable. We were taking precautions since I was alone with Jay, if I went crazy newborn around the humans, I don't think Jay could stop me, I would just put him inside my shield or do something like that…

'They are at the front door already'

'It is exactly as my vision except for one thing…' the sky was cloudy

'What thing?' he asked… I didn't answer him right away still thinking about the differences, maybe my vision was about another time… but they were wearing the same clothes…

'The weather' I told him while Jay got out of the car, took our huge bag and then opened my door, he took my hand and when we were just in front of them the sun came out and we started to sparkle "just like a freaking disco ball" I said rolling my eyes and they were all laughing… 'Now this is my vision' I thought and Jay smiled nodding.

"My thoughts exactly, I hate when it happens. Peter Whitlock, ma'am" he said bowing his head. Peter was almost as tall as Jasper, with long silver blond hair and blood red eyes. I could see his scars clearly but they didn't scare me at all, there was something about Peter that made me feel comfortable.

'It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter, I'm Bella Cullen' he walked toward me and kissed my hand and then smirked when Jasper growled low in annoyance.

"Yeah, it's weird to hear you inside my head" Peter said

"I'm sorry" I said out loud. I guess I was too comfortable that I forgot to speak up "It comes naturally"

"You don't need to be sorry, I said it was weird not that I didn't like it" he said grinning like a fool

"Peter" Jasper warned him and he laughed but back away "I still don't know how you can stand him, Char"

"Oh, what can I said… you can't pick your mate" she said laughing and hugged Jasper really quick.

"Hey" Peter said.

I looked at Charlotte and smiled; she was feeling really nervous now. Charlotte was a petite vampire, maybe 5'0'' and she had white blonde hair and of course, blood red eyes… she was beautiful and had less scars than Peter and Jasper, but from what I've notice this past minutes they seem to bother her.

''Hello, nice to meet you, Charlotte'' I said shyly and she looked at me and smiled

"Hi, nice to meet you too, Bella and please, call me Char" she said nicely but she didn't come closer… she was pulling the sleeves of her sweater down nervously and was feeling awkward…

'I don't mean to pry, but why are you so nervous?' I asked her while Jay and Peter were catching up 'I'm not a crazy newborn, I promise I won't attack you'

"Aren't you scared of me, of us?" she said looking at Peter and then back at me

'No' I said shaking my head 'Should I be? I'm not good at acting normal' I said and she laughed shaking her hand.

"You shouldn't be, but newborns tend to be afraid of us, their instincts would tell them to fight us or flee because of ours scars"

"Yeah, I should tell you something about that… Bella's instincts are a little different… she doesn't act like a newborn, more like a seasoned vampire… and the scars don't ring a warning bell in her head… what can I say, my mate is unique"

"I can see that" she said happily and looking at me feeling all excited.

"You can hug me if you want… I won't freak out" I told her and she leaped at me and hugged me with her tiny arms… she looks like a rougher blonde version of Alice… I shook my head a bit, I didn't want to keep thinking about Alice and hugged Char back… she was feeling so happy and the nerves she was feeling before faded away

"Can I hug you too?" Peter asked me wiggling his eyebrows and we just rolled our eyes.

"It's really nice to meet you… I've been waiting for Jasper's mate for a long time ago…"

"So, you knew Alice wasn't his mate?"

"Of course we knew… Jasper is my brother, he tells me everything" Peter said smiling and hugging Jay, Jay shook his head and pushed him away, and then came toward me and wrapped his arms around me.

'Told you, you didn't have to worry… they love you already' he thought to me and I smiled

'It feels like I've known them forever'

"Alright, let's go inside so Bella can see the house and you can take your bag to your room" Charlotte took Peter's hand and entered the house and Jay and I followed them.

'We will talk with Peter after we get settle' I told Jay and he agreed

The house was big but cozy… it felt warm… like home… it was decorated with different shades of brown and was very open; high ceilings with big window panes and it had a big fireplace in the middle of the living room, a big couch that looked comfortable and also two loveseats and a dark fluffy carpet. The kitchen was beautiful, so much that I wished I could eat.

"Whoa… this place is beautiful" I told them

"And you still haven't seen anything… look at the backyard" Peter told me. There was an enormous pool with a small waterfall and it had the forest as the background.

'Oh my gosh… it's gorgeous' I thought to them and Char gasped "I'm sorry" I told him but she just waved me

"It's ok, you just surprised me… you can keep doing it" she said and I nodded "Now, let's go upstairs so I can show you your bedroom. It's Jasper's but now if yours too… if there's something else you want just tell me and I'll go buy it since you can go into town" She kindly told me as we climbed the stairs, the stairs were made of dark wood.

"Thank you, but I'm sure it's ok"

"Do you like the house, newborn?" Peter asked me smirking; mischief was his main emotion.

"Yes, it's beautiful and the name is Bella" I told him glaring at him.

"Peter, behave" Char chastised him, he just laughed and Jay shook his head tightening the arm he's snaked around my waist. We walked to the end of the hall and Char opened a wooden double door "This is your room… we haven't change a thing, just cleaned up"

I looked around the room stunned, it was big, covered in dark wood; there was a wall made of glass, it was a big window, you could see the backyard from there; it had long, dark gray curtains half covering it, a small bookshelf, a body-length mirror on one of the walls and a big bed, a really big bed, it was like two king beds put together, also made of wood and on each side of the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and on one, was a picture of Jay, he was wearing his uniform and he was human… I've never seen Jay's human pictures… even as human Jay was really handsome and I loved how he looked with the uniform.

"Over there is the bathroom and that's the closet" Char said pointing to each door "I'll leave you to get settle"

"Thank you" I said and turned to see her "And also thank you for inviting us"

"You're not a guest here, this is your home too, Bella" she winked at me, took Peter's hand and left

"If you need us we are at the other end of the hall" Peter said when he closed the door.

"You like it" Jay said when we were alone

"I really do; this is totally you… not like your room in Forks"

"I decorated it with Char's help and the room in Forks was all Alice"

"I thought so"

"So, do you want to change something?" he asked and let our bag hit the floor.

"Change, no… add, yes…"

"What do you want to add?" he pulled me close to him by wrapping both of his arms around me. I stand up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss, he responded as passionate as always and even growled a little when I pulled away.

"I want to add two pictures. One of me back when I was human and one of both of us" I told him and he smiled really big.

"I'd would really like that, what else?"

"Nothing else… I like this bedroom just the way it is"

"I'm glad because I like it too, but not as much as I love you, so feel free to change whatever you want…" he said and I rolled my eyes at his sappy response.

'Let's unpack, my romantic mate' I told him and kissed again.

'Alright…' he put the bag on the bed and we put our clothes in the closet. He still had some items there, but not much… five jeans, some shirts and two pair of boots.

'By the way, my favorite thing here is this bed… it's really big and comfortable' I said lying down on it on my back; Jay laughed and propped himself above me.

'Imagine what we can do here' he said in husky voice kissing my neck while I curled my fingers in his hair.

'I like the way you're thinking' I thought to him and then I hooked my legs on his waist pulling him toward me so I could feel his body on me. He was purring and so was I... he looked at me and when we were about to kiss Peter knocked on the door ruining our moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked playfully, he knew he was interrupting us, I was 100% sure he did it on purpose. Jasper snarled when Peter opened the door.

'I'm going to kill him' Jasper thought to me.

"You've been busy" Peter commented

"What do you want, Peter?" Jasper asked him and sat on the bed while I leaned on the headboard trying to figure if I was embarrassed or mad at Peter.

"I just came here to see if you were settle, Char wants to spent some time with Bella" he said innocently, too innocently.

"I told you not to go in there, so don't use me as an excuse" Char shouted from what I think was her bedroom.

"Come on… you just got here… let's have some fun" Peter said "Are you hungry? I'm so bored that I could even go hunting cute innocent animals with you"

"I'm not hungry…" I told him, not when he put it like that

"Really? I think I can get you a puppy to snack on"

"Peter, you know damn well that we don't drink that kind of animal blood" Jasper told him joining me at the headboard.

"What about a bunny… a squirrel" he said sitting on the bed

"Peter" Jasper snarled and kicked him out of the bed and he fell on the floor with a thud.

"Ok, ok… let's go to the pool"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea" Char said and appeared into the room "Just if you want to of course" she told me and Jasper looked at me.

'Do you want to?'

"I didn't bring a bathing suit"

"You can swim naked, I don't mind" Peter said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Peter" Jasper snarled at him and Charlotte hit him in the back of his head.

"Seriously, you're even worst than Emmett" I told him and shrugged his shoulders

"Alright, I can go naked too, if that's what you want" he said and started to unbutton his shirt.

'Char… Don't get scare… I'm going to encase him in my shield… it won't hurt him a promise… just don't touch him because a current of electricity protect it from outside' I thought to her and she looked at Peter who by now was shirtless. She sighed and nodded to me.

"Stop" I told him and froze him with my shield when he was about to take off his pants.

'What the hell?' was Peter's first thought.

'You need to behave' I told him smirking.

"Whoa, that's a cool gift..." Char said looking at Peter.

"Yeah, just remember not to touch it… this can happen" I told her and show her what happened to Carlisle when he touched Emmett.

"Peter was right, you are special" she said blinking fast

"Peter said that?" Jasper asked serious "When he said that?"

"Last time we visit you, we went to see Bella, remember… oh… I shouldn't have said that" she said feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, we figured it out ourselves. Bella sort of has Peter's gift and Edward's, Alice's, Aro's and mine"

"What you mean sort of?" she told eying Peter.

'He's really alright inside of it… I keep Emmett there all the time' I thought to her and then continued talking out loud "I have a shield, it protects me and others if I want to, sometimes it sort of works as immobilization power or telekinesis; I know things but I think it's different from Peter's gift… I don't see pictures in my head, I just know… I can hear people thoughts, see the imagines they are thinking, link several minds and have mind to mind conversations, and also I have visions and I'm an empath" I finish and Char was looking at me wide eye feeling awe.

"That's a lot… you know why you have so many powers?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I'm sure Peter does" I told her and she nodded thoughtfully.

"I think that was why he disobeyed me when I told him he couldn't go to see Bella" Jasper said shaking his head.

"Well, he insisted it was important for him to see Bella but he didn't know exactly why… he just knew he had to touch her" Char told us; she was telling the truth.

"Could you let him out, so he could explain darlin'?"

'Sure, Jay' I looked at Peter and told him to get dress, I let him free and he put his shirt back on.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Peter, so you better start now" Jasper ordered and he nodded. He wasn't feeling mischief anymore which was weird because that was his main emotion. He was feeling dread. I looked at Jasper and he was watching him with a frown.

"Yeah, let's go to the living room… I have something to tell you and I know you're not going to like it" Peter told us and we all followed downstairs feeling curious and worried.

'What now?' I thought to Jay while we settle in a loveseat.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm happy to know you like my story.**

**Hope you like this chapter too… please review, review, review… I need your reviews…! until next chapter… Yasric**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I don't own Twilight, SM does. And Jasper is only mine in my dreams ;)**

I had a feeling that we weren't going to like it at all. We went downstairs and Jay sat on one of the loveseats with me on his lap, he was feeling very protective of me at the moment and was watching Peter's and Char's movements sharply, like he was waiting for them to attack or something like that… Peter and Char were sitting across from us, Peter was holding Char's hand and his feelings were kind of off, Char was feeling anxious.

"Start talking" Jay hissed out and I took both of his hands that were wrapped around my waist in my hands to keep him from attacking Peter.

"Alright, what do you want to know first, the good news or the bad news?" Peter said trying to light up the mood in the room, but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"I want you to start by explaining to me… to us, why did you touch me when I was human? You knew what was going to happen if you did" I asked him. I really wanted to know why he would do that to me… he knows shit; he must have known that I wouldn't want so many powers. Peter looked at me but stayed quiet and that didn't work for Jay.

"Why did you disobey a direct order from me, Peter? I told you I didn't want you near Bella" Jay asked him. Jay was angry so I squeezed his hand to calm him down; I wanted to know the answer before he tried to rip Peter's head off. Jay relaxed a little but he was still glaring at Peter.

"Because back then her shield wasn't as solid as it is now, and I knew that after her change she wouldn't want one more gift so I had to do it when I was able to" Peter said.

"But why did I need your gift?"

"Because that gift is the one telling you how to control your other gifts; that's why you have such control of your powers even in your newborn state" that made sense, sort of.

"How where you able to get near me… where was Edward? He always stayed at my house for protection" I asked already knowing the answer.

"You already know where he was" Peter told me cocking his head to one side and I nodded.

"He was fucking the pixie!" Charlotte said and we looked at her wide eyed "What? It's not a big secret that I don't like her" she shrugged her shoulders and so did Peter. I will have to ask her later why she dislikes Alice so much, but now I need to focus on Peter, he has the answers I need the most.

"Wait… so you knew I was going to have all this gifts, the empathy, the visions and the mind reading thing besides my shield?" I asked him.

"Well, those aren't exactly your gifts; they are the result of using two of your three gifts" he told me.

"Three powers… What are you talking about?" I thought I only had a shield and the sponge power.

"Peter, explain" Jay asked him getting annoyed because of Peter's vague answers. I tried to send calming waves so he wouldn't squeeze the answers out of Peter's throat.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have three gifts. First, you have your shield, mental and physical. You can do whatever you want with it; you can protect yourself and others, you can cage people inside of it, use it as resemble of telekinesis. When you lower your shield you can activate your second gift, Replication; with it you can mimic any power you want, you only need to keep your physical shield down and touch the gifted person and you'll have a replica of that gift in you forever and the gift you copy sometimes changes a bit… like for example, you have Edward's mind reader gift, you can read people's mind but you can also make people listen your thoughts and link their minds"

"Alright… well, that ain't that bad… all I have to do now is keep my physical shield in place and that's it… it's not like I can hurt people with this powers I have now, I know how to control them, most of the time"

"Wait, you said three gifts, what's the third one?" Jay asked. Peter's emotions got clouded and he stayed quiet again "What aren't you telling us? You want to learn the hard way not to hide things from me in regards of my mate?" Jay growled and Peter and Char averted their eyes; I fidgeted a bit, Jay's feelings were getting to me.

'Try to stay calm, Jay… he will tell us' I told him and he barely nodded his head but reigned in his emotions.

"I apologize, Major… your third gift is Absorption, Bella. You can have the power you take forever in you and it works the same way as the other, you have to lower your shield, touch the gifted person and activate that power; you'll know how to do it" he said and that confused me.

"Why do I have to gifts that do the same thing?" I asked shaking my head.

"They don't do the same thing, doesn't it, Peter" Char asked curious; she has been very quiet so far listening to Peter… I guess he didn't tell her the whole story.

"What does her absorption power do?" Jay asked wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"While your replication gift mimics a power and that power stays with you forever without even letting the people you copied the power from know you did it, your absorption gift takes the power out of the person and stays in you forever, leaving the person powerless…"

"Ok, my vampiric mind is failing me because I still don't get it" I told him confused.

"You can leave any gifted being powerless, forever. You can absorb the gift of any being with supernatural abilities, even making said gift stronger in you" Peter answered him leaving me speechless "They won't have a gift anymore"

"You knew all that and you didn't tell me before? She could have left us powerless back when she was human and she would had felt guilty about it eternally"

"No… she didn't have her absorption power when she was human, that power manifested itself when she was turned into a vampire. Since the day she was conceived she had a shield, that's her main power… when she meet her first vampire her Replication power was activated and after her change, came her Absorption power… "

"Ok, again, keep my shield in place and I won't have more powers and let anyone powerless" I could do that, what is a little more complicated is to take my shield off; I can see my shield on me, it's a thin layer covering me from head to toe… it was always on me "Could you tell us the good news now? We need good news" I asked Peter and he watched me guiltily and so did Char "What?" I asked feeling uneasy, somehow I knew that what was coming next wasn't going to be good and I guess I had to thanks Peter for that feeling since it was his fault that I was able to know this kind of things 'Jay?'

"Peter, spit it out" Jay told him but Char was the one who answered.

"Actually, that was the good news" Char told us and I tensed up.

"What's the bad news?" Jay asked them; I turned around and lay my head in the crook of his neck.

'This is not going to be good, Jay' I thought to him.

'I know, darlin', but whatever it is, we'll get through it together' Jay told me and I took a deep breath waiting for Char to speak.

"You are in danger… an army is coming to get you and we are going to fight to protect you" Char told us and I shook my head. What? Why?

'Not more fights, not again'

"Peter, I need more details" Jay asked him, he was trying to remain relax but I knew he was freaking out too

"It's The Volturi"

"What do they want? I'm already a vampire" I told him and Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Exactly, Aro knows you're a vampire and he wants you. He knew you were going to be gifted since he couldn't read your mind when you were human and he was tired of waiting for you to be turned; that's why when he heard that Victoria was after you with a newborn army he didn't do anything to stop her"

"What was he thinking? Even now that I'm a vampire I don't want to be in his guard and let my family behind"

"He was counting on the newborns to kill the Cullen and when Victoria was about kill you, his guard was going to intervene; saving your life would have made you feel grateful towards him and you would have accepted his offer" that fucking asshole

"That's why I smelled those four scents, they didn't belong to a newborn" Jay said thoughtfully.

"Aro send Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix… when they saw you all survived and Bella was bitten they left. Aro is getting is guard prepared"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Jay asked Peter and Char.

"I didn't know everything, only bits and pieces in the beginning; like I knew Alice wasn't your mate, even before you told me. I knew Bella was special and I knew I needed to touch her while she was human and that you were going to come here… it wasn't anything big, but yesterday I got the full picture"

"When are they coming? How much time do we have?" Jay asked him. I knew he was forming a strategy in his head. He was going to face them.

"Three weeks. Aro convinced Marcus and Caius to come here for Bella…" Char said

"Convinced them, they didn't want to come?" I asked confused.

"There's one thing you need to know that had me shocked yesterday. Aro is not only manipulating his guard to serve him, he's also manipulating Marcus and Caius"

"How?" I asked and Jay answered.

"With Chelsea, right?" He asked and Peter nodded

"I still don't get it"

"She has the supernatural gift of being able to weaken and strengthen the emotional ties of relationships" Char explained to me.

"So if we fight against them, she's going to break our bond?"

"She won't be able to penetrate your shield and she can't break the bond between mates" Char told me and that gave me peace.

"But why does she need to create ties in Marcus and Caius?"

"After Marcus's mate, Aro's sister was murdered and he couldn't find who did it, he became suicidal. Aro needed Marcus because of his gifts. Marcus has the ability to recognize the types of relationship between people and their weak spots; he can see who the leader in a coven is by only seeing the ties bonding them to him/her, he can see ties between family, friends and he can also see when someone is loyal and devoted; there was no way Aro was going to let that gift waste away, so he made Chelsea use her gift on him" Something came to my mind and I gasped.

"What is it, darlin'?" Jay asked me while Char and Peter watched me curiously.

"It was Aro, he killed Didyme" I told them and they were shocked.

"That's a real monster" Char whispered and we nodded… "How could he do that to his own sister, only to stay in power?" she asked and the answer came to my mind.

"Didyme and Marcus wanted to go away from Volterra along with Caius and his mate, Aro found out and killed her; Chelsea used her power on Marcus so he could feel loyal to Aro and stay" I said.

"That's sick" Peter said.

"And that's why Aro also 'compelled' Caius?" Jay asked after a minute of silence and I responded again.

"Caius is a great strategist and when Aro met him he was bitter and he hated everything… then he met his mate Athenodora and as his mate and Marcus's mate became best friends, Marcus and he became close too… they were as brothers as you and Peter and he was happy so he didn't have a reason to keep fighting, he wanted to just enjoy his life with his mate and in company of his brother. After Didyme's dead Marcus still tried to leave and Caius and Athenodora were going to go with him, he couldn't let that happen" I said and them blinked fast a couple of times trying to understand what I'd said. I sighed feeling enrage and sad about their story… how could someone do something like that "Why does Chelsea keeps them link, what does she gain?" I didn't know that answer.

"She's one of Aro's favorite… she asks for something and she gets it and she's happy there" Peter said.

"How can she be happy like that?" I asked.

"Because of Corin; she does what Aro wants because he 'gave' her a family when she was all alone and she wanted to feel loved and Aro convinced her that if she made everyone happy with her gift her new family was going to be at her side forever… she can brings out feelings of contentment and ease in a person… it's addictive, if she use her gift constantly on someone it has a side effects; when the one who is influenced is not receiving her gift, he or she starts feeling unwell and unease without it, it's like a drug, that's one of the reason Chelsea stays and does what Aro wants" Peter told me. Aro was a sick, sick monster… he manipulates people to do what he wants just so he can have power… he's so twisted.

'It's ok, darlin'' Jay told me trying to sooth me but it didn't work. He wasn't even calm to start with. Aro was so repulsing.

"No, it's not ok… he's a monster… he killed his own sister and is obligating people to do what he wants… he doesn't care about protecting the secret of being a vampire or to keep peace among us… he only wants power and he'll do whatever it takes to get it…" I shouted standing up and grasping my hair "And now he wants to do the same to us" that bastard… how could he kill Didyme and made Marcus stay with him, making his life miserable… and also keep Caius with him and make him bitter again… he needs to be stopped.

'Darlin'?' Jay called my name when he felt my emotions. I've decided… this can't keep on.

"Char is right… we are going to fight, but not only to save us, but to safe Marcus, Caius and all the vampires that are under the influence of Aro, Chelsea and Corin… Aro needs to pay, we need to win" I said.

"Don't worried, darlin'" Jay said and took me in his arms "I've never lost a fight and I ain't going to start now… We're going to make him pay" Jay told me with dark eyes and smirking.

"The god of war is here" Peter said grinning like a mad person and Char smiled.

I looked back at Jay and smirked too… Aro doesn't know what's waiting for him here…

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I wanted to post this chapter sooner but I didn't have my laptop because my sister took it, so sorry… while I was waiting for my computer I wrote like three different scenarios for this chapter on my phone and I didn't like any of them so after I got the laptop back today I rewrote it again… this was what felt right, I hope you like it. Please review! I'm sorry for the wait… See you, Yasric..!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight, I just wish I own the god of war ;)**

'The god of war… I like that' I thought to him and he growled lowly and held me tighter.

'I'm glad you do, my goddess' he purred in my ear making me shiver, I also like the sound of that. After a while of losing myself in Jay's dark eyes I turned around because I felt a change of emotions in the room… happiness, mischief and determination.

Peter winked at me and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, he was back to mischief again, I guess that's a good thing, maybe we do have a chance to take Aro down.

"So, how are we going to do this, because last time I was in a battle I wasn't able to fend for myself and got killed" I shuddered at the memory of Victoria's teeth in my skin…

"We'll make sure that won't happen again; I'll train you, but first… Charlotte take this and call the Cullens and Denali; explain the situation and tell them to come here" he threw his phone to her and then turned to Peter "Captain, get a hold on Garrett. Use your gift, I don't know where he could be… tell him to be here fast"

"Yes, Major" Peter bowed his head, took Char's hand and then they were out of the house leaving me and Jay alone.

I took Jay's hand and sat on the couch… my brain had to much information and to be honest I was worried about the fight and the fact that Edward and Alice were going to be here… they needed to be here, we need all the help we can get, Aro needs to pay for what he's done; Marcus, Caius and all the other vampires need to be free from his compulsion…

"What's on your mind?" I looked at his eyes and they were back to his golden and red color.

"I still can't wrap my mind at the idea of someone killing his own blood just to be powerful. He killed his own sister, he betrayed his friends and made them follow him blindly and he doesn't even have a hint of regret, he wants more power… he can't keep playing with everyone's life they way he wants"

"In three weeks this will end; I'll give you Aro's head to play" he was smirking and had this glint in his eyes… he looked dangerous and I loved it; his eyes were a little darker, the red a little more visible. It was hypnotizing…

"Actually, Marcus will have his head to play; I'll just settle with Chelsea's head, you can have Corin's…" I said and Jay cocked his head to the side "Marcus was the one who suffered the most. Aro killed his mate for his twisted games, I think it's Marcus turn to play now, it seems fair to me"

"I love your dark side. And what you're saying is fair… after all, I did kill Victoria because she was trying to kill you, and even though I didn't know we were mates back then, I enjoyed killing her" he said and we stayed quiet for a while until I broke the silence.

"Our family is going to be here, which means Edward and Alice are coming" I said and Jay nodded.

"I guess we are finally going to get our answer. I don't think we can spent three weeks with them here without knowing the reason behind their lies"

"Yeah… I don't know what they are going to tell us…" my gift doesn't know. Jay sighed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I put my head on his chest, then I remember something "I need to call Jake…"

"You do, if he finds out that we're up against the Volturi and didn't tell him, he's going to be angry" he said laughing humorlessly "He was right… even here you found trouble… Do you have your phone here?" I took out my phone and showed it to him, and then called Jake who answered right away.

"_Missing me already?" _was the first thing Jake said laughing.

"Actually, I do, but that's not the reason why I'm calling you" I sighed. I don't want to put him in danger, but if he hears this from someone else he won't forgive me.

"_What is it, Bella? Are you ok? Is Jasper ok?" _Jay looked at me a little surprised because Jake was worried about his well being too.

"Right now, we are alright… sort of… We are in a little situation… again"

"_Who wants to kill you now?" _He said joking and stayed silent _"Someone really wants to kill you, again? Bella…?"_

"It's the Volturi, but they don't want to kill me, they want to kill my family and take me with them" I heard Jake growling.

"_What the fuck… are they there?" _Jake asked worried and I could hear Seth at the background asking him what was going on

"They will be here in three weeks and we are going to face them"

"_Ok, Bella… tell me everything you know… Seth is here with me… I'll put you on speaker"_

"_Bella, tell us where are you, we'll be there as soon as we can" _Seth said, his voice laced in worry. I explained everything to them and told them where we were.

"_You're sure they will be there in three weeks?" _Jake asked me

"Yes, I'm 100% sure, so I need you to be here in a week" I said and Jay quirked an eyebrow.

'Why not tomorrow?' Jay thought to me

'I don't know… but I need him in a week' I said shrugging my shoulders.

"_We can be there tomorrow, that's not a problem" _Seth said.

"You need to take care of some things there before you come here" I blurted out; really, this gift it's like not having a filter between my brain and my mouth.

"_What thing?" _Jake asked.

"I don't know the exact reason yet, but you need to be in Forks and then be here next week. My gift is telling me this" I told him.

"_Alright, if you say so… then we'll see you next week, but if something comes up, you tell us right away and we'll run as fast as we can… any changes and you call us, Bella" _Jake demanded. He was concerned about me.

"I promised"

"_Alright; tell Jasper to train you, you need to know how to fight" _Jake told me.

"He already told me he was going to train me… I'll be ready"

"_Alright, well… we need to go, Sam is howling, we need to patrol" _Jake told me and I got worried.

"Is there something wrong?"

"_No, just routine; without the Cullens around we need to be more careful with the stray vamps"_

"Ok, we'll keep in touch, goodbye… I love you and tell the others I said hi"

"_We love you too… tell Jasper I said hi" _Seth said and Jay smiled

'Tell him I said hi too' Jay thought to me

"He says hi too" I told him. We said goodbye and hung up.

I looked at Jay and then gasped when a bit of information got into my mind.

"Why are you feeling sad and happy and sad again?" Jay asked me tensed "What do you know?"

"I know why Jake needs to be in Forks until next week" I sighed and straddled Jay's legs. He immediately put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulders and he instantly relaxed. I sighed again and stared at his face.

I'll never get tired of looking at him… his hair, I love his hair, it's long and silky and it feels great in my hands… his handsome face, with those beautiful eyes and the way he moves his eyebrows; his straight nose and his lips with a secret smile; I love it when Jay smiles, it's like he's trying not to smile but he can't help it. I also love his body, I can't keep my hands to myself when I'm around him; I always need to touch him, to feel him, to make sure he's really here, with me.

I love everything about him… and of course I love his scars… they made me feel safe.

It still amazes me how I can love someone this deep, so strong. I would die without him and for him.

"I love you too" he whispered to me making me smiled and then he kissed me and I kissed him back… this is another thing I love about him, he never holds back when he kisses me… he shows me everything he feels with his kisses.

I ran my left hand through his hair and let the other roam his chest, grasping his shirt. His hands were on my waist keeping me close to him, we were purring and growling and then I stopped remembering where we were and what we were talking about; believe me it wasn't easy to stop but I managed. Jay on the other hand didn't want to stop and when I pulled back he kept me in place and growled.

"Jay… we were talking, remember?"

"I remember, but I also remember that we can talk without using our mouths" he was smirking and rubbing my skin 'So, what if I keep kissing you, you don't pull away and talk through our minds?' he thought to me and started kissing my neck.

"Jay, I can't think straight when you do this, so please, behave" I said but he shook his head and keep doing the amazing things he was doing to my neck "Jasper, don't make me put you inside my shield" I threatened and he groaned but stopped "That's better"

"Speak for yourself" he mumbled but still smiled so I would know he wasn't mad at me.

"So… back to the point… Do you still want to know why Jake needs to be in Forks till next week or not?" I asked him seriously.

"I do want to know" he said pouting making me smile. How can anyone stay mad at him when he's so charming?

"Well, Jake is going to imprint" I told him with a sad smile, my eyes stinging with the tears I refused to shed; I was selfish, I didn't want him to imprint. I was a bad person, he was my brother, I should wish for him to imprint, to love someone the way I love Jasper, for someone to love him the way Jasper loves me, but I knew that if he did I would lose him.

"And why you're so sad? He's going to be happy" he asked me softly caressing my cheek.

"Because I'm a bad person" I told him and started to cry and I hugged him.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he was feeling sad and confused "You're the kindest, caring and loving person I've ever known… tell me what's going on?"

"Don't you get it? Jake is going to imprint and he's going to love his imprint so much that he'll want to grow old with her and then he's going to die and I'll live forever without him, if the Volturi don't kill me…" I explained and he growl at the kill me part but I ignored him "I will lose him, Jay… and I'm not strong enough to lose him… I'm tired of losing the people I love" I said between sobs… "And why the hell am I able to produce tears, damn it" I said and he wiped my tears away.

"Oh, Bella" he sighed and rubbed my back. He sent me his love trying to sooth me… "What if I turn his imprint? Would it make you happy?" he was half joking, but for a moment I considered his offer. See, selfish. If his imprint was a vampire would he still love her? Could I test this theory with him? Play with his life like that? The answer is no; Jake would end up hating me and I would lose him anyway.

"I know you're joking and I also know that if I ask you to turn her you would; but I wouldn't do anything in the world to hurt Jake… I guess I just have to enjoy the little time I have with him"

"See, you're not selfish…"

"But some part of me wish I was" we kept quiet for a while. I had my head on Jay's shoulder and he was rubbing my back until Peter and Char came. Peter looked at me and I could feel he was a little sad for me, so I sent him my appreciation.

'Everything will be ok, little Bella' Peter thought to me and I nodded.

"Captain?" Jay said and Peter looked at him.

"I found Garrett; he will be here in two days"

"What about the Cullens and Denalis?"

"They will be here tomorrow… all of them" Char said looking at me worried.

'I know Edward and Alice are going to be here and I'm ok with that. It's actually a good thing, Jay and I'll find out the truth behind their lies, it's going to be ok, Char. Thank you for your concern'

'If you say so… but if you change your mind, I'll happily help you kick Alice almost non existing ass' I laughed at that.

'I'll let you know if I change my mind' I told her and she nodded.

"Soooo, what do we do now, I'm kind of tired" I said and they looked at me like I've grown a third eye "I'm mentally tired… try to have all this powers I have and we'll talk" I said faking annoyance and they laughed.

"Why don't we relax by the pool while your family gets here?" Char asked hopefully "I have a spare bathing suit you can use"

"Or we can go naked" Peter said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows

"Really, we're back to that?" I asked him smiling and Jay just shook his head.

"It made you smile…"

"Darlin, go with Char and change. Peter and I will wait for you outside" Jay said and pushed Peter by the back door.

"Alright…" I gave him a kiss and went with Char to her room. Her room was also big, and in dark colors, but their bed was smaller, like a normal size. It was beautiful. On one of the walls she had a collage of photos of Peter and her in different places… "This is beautiful"

"Thanks, I know it's silly because we have perfect recall, but I love pictures, so everywhere we go I make Peter take a picture of us…"

"It's not silly, I really like it… I might copy your idea…" I told her winking at her and she beamed in happiness.

"You're free to copy whatever you want"

"Can I asked you a question?" I said looking at her she was came to me with a black bathing suit; it was really cute and decent "Thanks"

"There is the bathroom and you can ask me anything"

"Why you don't like Alice at all?" I asked from the bathroom. I was trying to be careful; I didn't want to reap the fabric.

"I don't like the way she treats people, maybe she doesn't do it on purpose but I don't like it, for example… when she met me and Peter, she looked at us up and down and went on and on about the way I should dress… like how I could hide my scars with long sleeves, because they weren't appealing to the eyes… I know they're not, but there is nothing I can do about that and I love the dress like this… I don't like long sleeves and I should be able to wear whatever I want" she was feeling awkward.

"Don't take it personally, she used to nag me about my clothes too and tried to get rid of my converses a couple of times" I said and then I blurted "She doesn't do it on purpose, though" umm, she doesn't…

"You say that like you know" she said feeling confused

"I know… it just came to me… Peter's gift" I said shrugging even though she couldn't see me.

"Who would have known that? You know why she does that?" she asked curiously.

"Because she can't help it; she thinks that her gift tells her everything and that because sometimes she knows the outcome of some situations she thinks she's always right, even when she doesn't have a vision about it. She wants everything perfect, immaculate… she doesn't understand that what is good for her it's not necessary good for someone else. She wants everything the way she likes, she likes to be in control of everything because she doesn't remember anything about her past and she can't do anything about it… she doesn't like to be in the dark, that's why she's always searching the future, she doesn't want to miss anything… but what she doesn't understand is that what she's doing is actually losing her present and losing the people she loves" I said and opened the bathroom door to see a wide eyed Char.

"What was all that?"

"Peter's gift kicking in"

"That was a lot"

"Tell me about it… I'm just analyzing what I've said right now"

"Now I understand why you're tired" she said and I nodded helplessly.

'Are you ok, darlin?' Jasper thought to me, he obviously heard everything I said to Char.

'Yeah, I'm ok… we'll be down in a second'

"I guess you're right about her, but that doesn't mean she's right… so, she better buy a filter for her mouth or else" Char said and I nodded "Whoa… you look gorgeous… it fits you like a second skin" she said watching me and if I could I would have blush…

"If you say so… you look amazing" I told her. She was wearing a black and white bikini that looked spectacular on her… she was petite but curvy.

"Yeah, right" she said looking at her scars…

"Hey, I'm telling the truth, you're gorgeous…" I said but she didn't believe me "I know we just met and that I don't really know you but I know that you are a good person… I know what you feel and something inside of me tells me that I'm right… you're beautiful inside and out… you shouldn't mind your scars. You think that Peter is awful because of his scars?"

"No" she said louder than I expected and I smiled a bit "His scars are part of him… he got some of those scars protecting me and to tell you the truth I think he looks sexy because of them… I love him, all of him. I love him for who he is… a warrior that saved me" she said and I could feel hers and Peter's love beating…

"You think Peter loves you any less because of your scars?"

"No, I know he loves me for who I am… he tells me every time. He says he wouldn't change anything about me, that he just loves me" she said with a dreamy smile.

"So, if he doesn't mind your scars and he's the one you love the most, why does it bothers you? Your scars tell a story, your story… you were turned without your consent but accepted it, you found love and you fought to keep it… you're such a strong woman, you went through hell and you are still kind and loving, others would just be bitter or give up, you're still here and I'm glad you are still here… I love you… you are my sister and no sister of mine is going to be ashamed of who she is"

"Finally, I have a sister" she said smiling softly "I always wanted to play the role of an older sister and now I can" she said happily and hugged me "Thank you, Bella… and you're right…" she said and turned to her mirror "I'm hot" she said

"Yes you are…" I told her and then we laughed… she took my hand and we went to see the guys… they were wearing shorts and were sitting near the pool.

'Thank you, Bella' Peter thought to me and I smiled softly sitting with Jay

'I just told her the truth' I said and he smiled and pulled Char toward him… they smiled at each other and I could feel their love, it was so strong… I looked at Jay and he smiled at me and then I turned to Char and Peter.

"Thank you" I told them and they looked at me confused.

"For?" Char asked me.

"For saving Jasper" I said and Jay held me stronger "Thank you for coming back for him, for helping him… thank you" I repeated and sent them my emotions at the moment and they gasped "If it wasn't for you, he wouldn't be here with me"

"You don't have to thanks us, Bella… we have to thanks Jasper; he turned us and gave us the chance to be together. I wouldn't have been able to find Char and have all this time with her if I wasn't a vampire… he let us go and be together... coming back for him was the least that we could do" Peter told me seriously and Char nodded her head. They meant every word he said.

"Why are you so proud?" Jay asked when he felt my emotions.

"I'm proud of you, all of you; you guys are so strong and kind and loving… you're really a family, taking care of each other, loving each other, protecting each other. I'm so lucky I've found you all"

"And we are lucky to be found" Peter said grinning

"You're a perfect addition to this family, Bella; you see who we really are" Char said to me smiling softly "You accept us"

"I just do what I feel right" I said shrugging my shoulders and leaning on Jay, his love was washing over me.

"You are turning us into a sentimental bunch, little girl" Peter said standing up. He was feeling mischief and was watching me "That's not good for my reputation" he said shaking his head.

'Is he thinking what I think he's thinking?' Jay asked me

'Yeah, he wants to throw me to the pool' I told him acting like nothing. One second later Peter ran towards me, I pulled my hand out and he just bounced on my shield and went flying to the pool.

"Seriously, Peter?" I said when he resurfaced.

"I knew it wasn't going to work, but I still wanted to try" he said; he was floating with his eyes closed so I put my shield up around Jay and me and looked at Jasper who just nodded. He carried me in his arms and jumped into the pool… Peter didn't have a chance to move and he actually chocked on water.

"This is how you surprised a vampire" I told him laughing along with Jasper and Char.

"I didn't hear you coming" Peter said after he stopped coughing.

"I had my shield up" I put my hand in the water and concentrated on my shield. I let its energy flow and pushed it toward Peter, the water my shield carried splashed his face.

"That is amazing" he told me grinning

"Come on, Char. Join us, so we can play mano a mano" she smiled and jumped to the pool.

We spent hours fooling around; talking and laughing… we play like kids until the Cullens and Denali came in the morning.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them, it made me feel so good to know you like my story… so now I'm going to ask you to please, please review this chapter. It makes my day when I read your reviews… see you, Yasric.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Twilight, I just wish I did**

When we heard they were at the gates we went to change and waited for them at the entrance. The first car we saw was Emmett's jeep, then Edward's Volvo, followed by Alice's Porsche.

I sighed and Jay gave me a kiss on my neck hugging me standing behind me. I was nervous about what was going to happen, but I knew it had to happen right before we started planning everything. We need to trust ourselves for all this to work in our advantage.

"So what did you do this time, Bella?" Emmett asked when he got out of the car, even in times like this, he was grinning exuding happiness.

"Same old, same old Emm... Everyone wants me, one way or another" I told him, he stretched out his arms and Jay let me go so I could hug him. Emm carried me and spooned me around while we laughed. My big bro knew how to make me laugh even in times like this.

"Emm, let her go it's my turn now" Rose told him. He didn't put me down, he just took her in his arms too and spooned us both "Emmett Dale McCarty, put us down, now. You're messing… my hair" she told him with a glare but I could feel how amused she was.

"Emmett Dale?" I asked him laughing even harder

"It was cool back in the day, Isabella Marie" he told me and I squirmed in his arms.

"Emmett" Rose shouted because Emmett was squishing her trying to not drop me.

"Sorry, babe" he said still grinning and put us down.

"How are you, Bella?" Rose hugged me and looked me up and down.

"Feeling a little dreary"

"Everything will be ok, we are here and no one is going to take you from us; not even the Vultures. Never" Rose told me and I nodded. She was feeling very positive about it; I just wanted to believe her so badly.

"Thanks"

"What kind of big sister/sister in law would I be if I don't take care of you?" she said winking at me and I hugged her happily again.

'Thank you, Rose' I thought to her and just kept smiling.

"Ok, I understand everyone loves Bella, who wouldn't, but what about me?" Jay asked from behind pouting and Rose pulled away from me and tilted her head toward Jay, I nodded and she went straight to his arms.

"Hellooo" she shouted and he hugged her laughing and exuding happiness. Their blonde heads shinning in the sunlight looked like gold.

"Lillian" he said shouted.

"Wyatt" she said back. They really act as twins; after all, they've spent 60 years together as siblings. It was nice to feel them like that; Jay loves Rose as much as he loves Emm, Peter and Char and they love him as much.

"Rose, how are you sweetiepie?" Char asked Rose. I guess she likes her; Rose laughed and flew from Jay's arms to Char's. I looked passed them; Emm and Peter were already fooling around like little boys chasing and bumping each other around the porch.

"Bella" Esme said when Carlisle opened the passenger's door.

"Mom" I hugged her and she hugged me back. I could feel how happy she was to be here. She missed me, as much as I missed her. It was nice to feel Esme, her feelings were so pure; always loving and concern for her children.

"You're even more beautiful" she told stroking my cheek softly.

"I hardly believe that, I haven't change a thing" I told her and she laughed shaking her head "Where are the Denalis?"

"They'll be here in a half our" she told me and I nodded, for a second I thought they wouldn't be coming.

"Bella… Are you good dear?" Carlisle asked me giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm great… how are you doing?" I asked him 'With everything?'

'I missed that' he thought to me smiling "We're doing well" he said and I nodded 'Are you going to be ok with them here? If not…'

'I'm ok with it, we need all the help we can get and their abilities will be an asset to our side…'

'You talk just like Jasper, he already spoiled you' he said that in a good way judging from his feelings; he was amused, a little worried but happy to be here.

'Go say hi to Pete and Char and get installed' Jasper was watching from where he was standing with the guys with a soft smile on his face.

"Alright, come on dear, let's say hi to Peter and Charlotte, we haven't seen them in a while" Esme watched me for three seconds and them looked behind and gave Edward and Alice a significant look, then she followed Carlisle. Jay came and stood beside me while we waited for Edward and Alice to get closer. Their feelings were all over the place between, happiness, guilt and hope. The other were still around but were talking to each other, they knew Jay and I had to have an important talk with Alice and Edward.

They were in front of us standing side by side without touching each other, they looked uncomfortable, like been apart was hurting them. _They are real mates_. That thought came to me out of nowhere, Peter's gift kicking in again.

"Alice, Edward we need to talk" I told them and they nodded. It was weird to have them in front of me like this. Edward's face was in a sad frown and Alice looked cheerless; Alice sad face was the strangest thing, she was always so hyper, I guess it was because of the guilt. I took a deep breath and Jasper purred in my ear… It was better to clear things up now; I remember myself… we needed to know if they were 100% in our side before they know our plans.

"Guys, we'll be back in a moment" Jasper told the others and took my hand 'Let's go, darling' he told me "Follow" he ordered them and we took off running.

'Keep him calm' I heard Pete voice inside my head and I grasped Jay's hand tighter. He wasn't going to be so cool about whatever thing they were going to tell us; we don't need more troubles…

"You know what we're doing here, start talking" Jasper told them angrily.

"We are sorry about the way you found out about us"

"We already feel that, tell us what we don't know" I told them, I wanted to get on with it.

"How you already know Jasper and I never were together, together. I had a vision and went to find him. We became best friends and then I saw a vision of the Cullen and decided to find them. In my vision I didn't see Edward, I just saw Emmett and Rose, and Esme and Carlisle, so I thought it would be easier for them to accept us both if we were mated already, so I told Jasper we needed to pretend to be mated, at first Jasper wasn't fond of the idea but then I told him we were going to be happy with them, that it was what we needed to do, it was our destiny… he just went with me. I really thought it was what we needed to do" she told me and to my surprised she was telling the truth.

"She went home with Jasper and they pretended to be married in front of them, a week later I came home from Alaska and stopped to go hunting, it was a last minute decision, Alice went hunting too and we met there and we knew we were meant to be"

"Ok, up until that moment why not tell everyone about you? You and Jasper were pretending… You could have told them what you just told me, that you thought it was the right thing to do and that Edward was your mate and it would have been all" I was even more confused, they knew since the beginning. I had my suspicions they knew it all along because since the second I woke up I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper… between vampires the bond is too strong to pass it over.

"Yes, it would have been all if Alice hasn't had a vision"

"What vision?" I asked him a little mad at the half answers.

"Jasper leaving the family and getting away with Peter and Charlotte"

"Alice spit it out already" Jasper said impatiently so I grasp his hand stronger to calm him down.

"I want to know if I hate you or if I love or if I just can stand you" I told her truthfully, because at that moment I didn't know what to think of her… she looked down nodding and then looked up again.

"I thought about letting him go, but then his future went blank and I got scared. I thought he was going to die so we decided to wait"

"But still went behind everyone's back and 'mated' Right?" I said bitterly and they just looked down.

"¿Then what happened?" Jasper asked holding my hand tighter so he wouldn't jump at Edward or something.

"Then while we waited for the right time I had a vision about you Bella, you were a little blurry but I thought it was because you were human. I told everyone that you were going to join the family and everyone thought that Edward was going to find his mate in you, which we knew wasn't true, but I knew you were supposed to be with us…"

"Alice and I decided to see what role you would play in our family before doing anything drastic like moving away before you came to us and then you came to town and Jessica told you about us, how everyone was a couple except me. You were attracted to all of us like everyone else, but you weren't attracted to our appearance, you were attracted to us as people, you related to us, outsiders. At first, we tried to push you away but the more I got to know you the more I liked you, the day of the van accident I couldn't let you die, I liked you a lot as a friend. Then Alice had a vision of you becoming one of us and I really didn't want to turn you just because you were nice to us, but then we saw something, Jasper wanted you, he was getting intrigued by you and both of your futures disappeared"

"Ok, I get that, but why keep Bella as your supposedly mate if you were already with Alice"

"Because what else could I do? She knew about us and the only way to keep her somewhat safe was by telling everyone that she was my mate, at the worse case they would just tell me to change her, I really wanted to protect her. And then James happened and I almost see the future Alice foreseen come true and got even more scared"

"Then why didn't you just let me become a vampire?"

"Why damn your life for a lie? That's why I left you but then your future disappeared again and Alice felt guilty and so did I, so I went to the Vulture to come clean but then you came for me. You were so brave to put yourself in that position just to save me… I owe you a lot; the Vultures could have killed me if it wasn't because you interfere and got their attention"

"Edward, you asked me to marry you, you insisted like crazy about it… what was that all about?" it was just crazy how one lie could turn into this mess.

"After we came back from Italy, Carlisle and Esme were wondering why it was taking so long for me to be with you and I told them it was because I wanted to marry you first. I was 100% sure you were not going to accept it; I knew you didn't love me that way"

"So you just played with us"

"No, I thought we could think about something else, we were just gaining time. And then Victoria made her appearance, I wasn't going to let her get to you. I was right after her when a newborn got closer to Alice so I went to help her, she's my mate; she'll always come first. That's when she got you. I was so glad when I heard Jasper saved you. I really love you Bella" Edward said and Jasper growled at him so he shut up.

"Don't try to sugar coated it, you used us"

"No, Jasper. We thought we were doing the best thing for all of us. My visions…"

"Alice, your visions shows you what could happen, they depended on decisions. Maybe I would have found Bella and take her with me a long time ago, maybe that's why our futures kept disappearing, but your interference took us this long to find each other as mates. Maybe your decisions and Edward's decisions were the ones screwing everything up. I trusted you and you lied to me all along. I thought we were best friends; that you wanted what was best for me, but you were as bad as Maria. You were just thinking about yourself; with you, I was a puppet all over again"

"Don't say that Jasper, I never meant to hurt you. My visions were telling me what to do"

"And that's your problem, Alice. You keep losing yourself in your visions of the future because you can't remember your past and you're not realizing you're messing up your present. I know that it's your gift but you have to learn to control it and not let it control you and you have to do the same damn thing Edward. You can't let yourself believe that you know what's best for everyone or that you know everything just because you can hear everybody's thoughts. You need to stop messing with everyone's lives. I know sometimes you were trying to help but the road to hells' paved with good intentions"

"We know we messed everything up, that the things we did were wrong. We misunderstood Alice's visions and we are sorry. I know we lied to you, about almost everything but one thing; we do love you and you can feel it" Edward told us.

"We are ashamed for the way we acted, and we regret some decisions we made, but you must understand that we thought we were doing the right thing. We didn't want to lose any of you, because we love you so much. We are so sorry for hurting you… so sorry" they were feeling so bad, and they were telling the truth. I wanted to be angry at them, for everything, but the fact was that I couldn't when my gifts were telling me they were telling the truth.

"You need to promise us you won't interfere in our future without telling us"

"That won't be a problem; I can't see your futures and Edward can't hear you, so... Our gifts work around you"

"That's good"

"And you have to use your mouth filter. I don't want you to talk to Char about her scars the way you did in the past because I swear to God you're going to regret it. Charlotte is perfect the way she is. Get it?" I growled her out "You're in their house so you better behave"

"I got it" she answered looking ashamed.

"And I don't want you snooping around their minds either, you could say you're grounded because since this moment on, I won't let you read Emm's, Rose's, Char's, Pete's nor Jasper's mind, just so you know" I knew Carlisle and Esme were fine with Edward reading their minds. If they ask for privacy I would give it to them.

"Alright… Now we're good?" Alice asked feeling hopeful.

"No, we are not but maybe we will" Jasper told him and they nodded feeling a tiny bit better "One more thing… this is what we felt for your betrayal" Jasper said and I knew what was coming so stop feeling them… Jasper made them feel everything… they gasped and fall to the floor grasping their chest.

"Jasper" I told him and he let them go.

"They needed to know" he told me and I nodded. At least he didn't reap them apart which I knew he wanted to do.

"Now, let's get back to the house. You need to get settle and we need to speak about what we are going to do" they stood up and follow us back to the house. When we entered everyone was just chilling in the living room.

"So you love each other again?" Let Emm to be the one to ask. Rose sighed and got up from her place beside Char, walked toward Emm and slapped the back of his head. Emm was already waiting for it because he had his eyes closed waiting for the thump.

"We are better now" I said and saw Esme and Carlisle let a sigh in relieve. They were feeling better. I looked at the front door when I heard a car heading our way; must be Denalis.

"Oh-oh… The Denali sisters are here… hide your men, please!" Rose said laughing along with Char, Emm and Peter. Even Alice and Edward cracked a smile.

"Rose, behave" Esme told her, but even Carlisle and her were amused by her joke. Jasper just shook his head. And I was just a little confused, I mean, I've heard about the Denali sisters and their succubus ways, but I don't think they'll be dumb enough to mess with a mated vampire. I'm sure that if they just started to fee lustful about Jasper I would kick their asses. I heard Jasper laughing lowly and felt he was amused and realized he has been hearing my thoughts, I was ok with it, after all it was the truth and he knew it; he's mine.

'I'm yours and you're mine, darling; forever' he thought to me smirking which made me happy.

"Are we going to go out and welcome them or what?" I asked them because nobody moved after Rose's comment.

"Sure thing, darling" Jasper said taking my hand and leading me to the front porch again and everyone else followed. A few minutes later a black car stops and two brunettes' vampire, a male and a female came out followed by three blonds females… they were beautiful, had the vampire charm and were dressed very nice. I was sure they were part of the Cullen family.

"We heard Jasper was single and thought we would pay him a visit… also we'll help you with your newborn problem" one of the blonds said while smiling and then she was frozen in place. Everyone turned around and watched me.

"Darling…?" Jasper watched me laughing.

'You heard me before, I won't tolerate someone trying to mingle with you' I thought to him and he just hold me tighter, he was content with me taking my claim on him. Everyone else but the Denalis were watching me amused. Rose and Char sent me their thoughts letting me know they were with me, that they would have done the same. Rose's thoughs 'You go girl' made me smiled a bit. The Denalis were watching the frozen blonde a little worried and amazed.

"Sorry, newborn. Don't worry, she's ok inside of it, just don't touch her because it'll shock you"

"Whoa, I wish I had the power to shush Irina like this" the straight hair blond said watching Irina, at least they weren't mad. Actually, she was very amused and smiling.

"At least you can't shock her, Kate" the other blonde told her, which has to be Tanya "I have to stand her" she said. She was just joking, both of them were; they loved each other very much, they were just bickering like sisters.

"Tanya, Kate… be nice. Hi I'm Carmen and he's my mate Eleazar and they are Kate and Tanya and the frozen one is Irina. It's a pleasure to meet you, cariño" she said with a soft smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Carmen" I told her returning the smile.

"Excellent gift you have" Eleazar told me watching me intensely which was getting me a little worried.

"It's ok, darling. Eleazar is just trying to read you. He wants to know your gift"

"Eleazar, it would be better to ask permission before doing the staring thing you do, it creeps people out; we've told you" Kate told him smirking and he just rolled his golden eyes at her.

"You have to apologize my mate, Bella. Sometimes he forgets his visiting family and not scouting" Carmen said glaring joking at him and he smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry, it seems I forget my manners sometimes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Bella"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, and I would like to know the extend on my gift, so it's ok, besides I just used my gift on one of you, so"

"Well, in that case, nice to meet you Bella" Kate came and ran at me taking my hand. Everyone tensed and Jasper growled and then Kate screamed "What the hell" Kate said dropping my hand quickly and clapping her hands together with a frown.

"Kate, language" Carmen said shaking her head. I guess we had another mama Esme here. It was nice.

"You shouldn't have done that, Kate" Jasper growled at her and she looked at me guiltily.

"What is it?" I asked her when everyone's feelings got to me.

"I wanted to try my electrifying gift with you, but you someone used it on me. Thank the lord I just used a minimum charge. Whoa, that felt estrange, it's been a while since I've been electrocuted" she said flexing her fingers.

"Wish I could say the same" Tanya murmured.

"You should ask permission before electrocuting someone, you could get frizz" Eleazar told her smiling innocently.

"Thank you, Eleazar. Sorry, I just wanted to see if I could shock you but it just bounded back to me" Kate told me "Hope you're not mad"

"It's ok, I know you didn't want to hurt me"

"How do you know that?" Tanya asked me.

"That's my gift, I know things"

"And she sounds just like Peter" Emm murmured from behind making us laugh.

"But I thought that was your gift" Tanya said pointing to Irina frozen form.

"That's one of them. I had more… but come on, let's sit and talk inside"

"Bella, cariño… would you mind getting Irina go?" Carmen asked me and I nodded.

"Of course, she just has to remember to keep away from Jasper, because he's my mate" they looked at me and nodded.

'I love it when you get possessive' Jasper thought to me sending me his love, lust and mischief making me grin.

"Will tell her" Eleazar told me.

"No need, she can hear us" I told them and let her go. She looked at me for a while and then smiled.

"Fair enough, Bella" Irina said smirking a bit.

"Let's go inside then" I told them and we went in… I heard then talking while we made our way to the living room at human pace.

"That's what you get when you talk too much about someone's mate" Kate told Irina and they laughed. At least from what I was feeling, they didn't have bad emotions toward me.

"Ok, so… I'm going to talk a little about me and then we'll talk about the situation we're in… we'll see what to do from then" I told them and began my story.

**Hope you like it… keep the reviews coming. I love reading your reviews. They made me smile like a mad person in front of my laptop. **

**I'm really happy to know you're still reading my story even though it's been a while since I updated, I'm sorry about that.**

**It's just that life it's getting in the way. It's funny that when I wasn't writing this story nothing happened in my life and that now that I'm writing it everything is happening and not all of the stuffs are good. Anyway, I'll try to update more often. See you, Yasric.**


End file.
